¿Rosario to Ranma to Vampire?
by Geremias
Summary: Luego de los incidentes en el monte Fénix, las coas no fueron bien para el joven artista marcial, y en su desesperación regresa atrás para cambiar su vida gracias a un Sacerdote misterioso, pero, este favor tendrá un precio. Ahora Ranma tendrá que ir a la Academia Youkai y vivir nuevas aventuras!. Nota, me baso mas en los mangas que en los animes.
1. Prologo

**Rosario + Vampiro +Ranma = ¿?**

 **Prologo**

Antes que nada, quería disculparme por borrar la historia, debido a la inmadurez de mi persona y a conflictos emocionales o sentimentales, no tenía la fuerza para seguir escribiendo, en fin, ahora intentare continuarla hasta finalizarla.

Pero, no será del todo igual a la primera historia que escribí, tengo la original, pero iré cambiando algunas cosas, y arreglando otras, en especial fallas ortográficas.

 **Glosario:**

Cuando el texto esta entre *…* son pensamientos o cuando esta en letra cursiva

Prologo: El desastre

–Ah~! Qué debería hacer? El joven de la trenza suspiro sumido en la desesperación, no entendía. ¿porque pensó que después del incidente en el monte Fénix, El y Akane habían hecho una conexión?, sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron envés de mejorar, Akane cada día era más celosa, mandona, y lo culpaba de sus problemas más seguido, Pero "eso" era algo que él podía aguantar, aunque la culpa era principalmente de Muss y Shampoo, dos meses antes, Muss había colocado un afrodisiaco en la comida de Shampoo, para su mala suerte, Shampoo compartió esa comida con Ranma, y bajo los efectos del afrodisiaco, Ranma y Shampoo desbordan de pasión en aquel maldito cobertizo de la escuela

Muss intentó detenerlos y terminó cayendo inconsciente en una esquina del cobertizo, y ambos prosiguieron a fundirse en uno, pasando por sensaciones nuevas e intensas, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, el acabo una y otra vez, dentro de ella, hasta quedar inconscientes.

Realmente fue increíble que ella no quedase embarazada después de aquella vez, pero, aun así no hubo alivio alguno para el joven artista marcial, Akane los encontró ya cuando estaban inconsciente, y descargó su furia sobre él, incluso luego de explicarlo, Akane nunca le perdonó del todo.

Por supuesto Muss fue castigado debidamente, mientras que Shampoo, por esta vez fue inocente, sin embargo, desde ese entonces no se habian vuelto a ahblar.

Habian pasado dos meses, y Akane lo siguió tratando como una pulga de agua, y Panda–san no le había hecho las cosas fáciles. Más bien la empeoro cuando 5 bellísimas chicas llegaron diciendo que eran sus prometidas,

Akiko, experta en armas de fuego

Ahri, experta en todo tipo de armas blancas

Yayoi, maestra de armas arrojadizas

Hinata, Una samurái que era 3 veces más habilidosa que Kuno, y por lo menos 100 veces más inteligente

Kaoru, una prodigio Ninja, comparable a Konatsu

Pero las cosas empeoraron aún más tan solo una semana después

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Pregunto Ranma a un joven posado en la entrada del dojo, el llevaba el pelo negro, sus ojos eran azules, y vestía un traje blanco, y por su forma de hablar, y de pararse parecía alguien de alta clase

–Si, mi nombre es, Shinichi Aoyama, y soy el prometido de la señorita Akane Tendo

–¿!QUEEE!, Grito Ranma, en eso sale Akane a ver que pasa

–Ansiaba verte, mi bella Akane! Dijo el joven con un ramo de flores, Akane se sonrojo

–Akane, ¿por que este Tipo dice que es tu prometido?

-Veras Ranma, me parece injusto, que solo un poco hombre como tu tenga tantas prometidas, y mi Florecita, Akane solo te tenga a ti pedazo de hombre- Dijo soun con auténtico desprecio hacia su yerno.

-¿P.. pedazo de hombre?- Ranma temblando del enojo- *Nadie me llama pedazo de hombre y sale de rositas* pensó muy enojado, al punto en que iba a decidir tirar todo a la basura, y simplemente darle una paliza a este hijo de puta.

Pero, en lugar de eso respiro profundo, y simplemente lo asesinó con la mirada, y se fue en silencio. dejando a Soun escondido detrás de Akane, casi meandose en sus pantalones.

Pero no sólo no acabó ahí

Al día siguiente

– Buongiorno io sono Fidanzato della Akane Tendo, dijo un joven Rubio Italiano (Hola Soy el prometido de la señorita Akane Tendo)

Y al día siguiente

– Bonjour, je suis Dionisio Le Parfum, je suis venu visiter mon Akane fiancé (Buenos días, Soy Dionisio la Fragancia y he venido a visitar a mi prometida Akane)

Y al siguiente

– Hello, my name is John Spears and I am the engaged of Ms. Aka..BAMBB! Ranma cerró la puerta de golpe…

Y así, Ranma se consiguió cinco nuevos rivales, y por orden del Señor Tendo, Ranma no podía darle sus pataditas a esos "IDIOTAS" como él los llamaba, además siempre estaban alrededor de Akane, y la trataban como si fuera una reina

–Maldita sea, porque Akane simplemente no los manda a volar a todos de una vez? Pensó Ranma, luego suspiró largamente… –pero a ella, no parecía perturbarle en lo más mínimo (en realidad es la venganza de Akane por el incidente con Shampu y las múltiples prometidas)

–Bueno, Creo que llego la hora de ser un dominado, y hacer todo que Akane me diga, ser amable, y agradable, y no ir a comer más al U'chans (restaurante de Ukyo), Pensó Ranma en voz alta, pero él no sabía que, al día siguiente

"¡RANMA! ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!", se oyó temprano en la mañana, El joven obedeció a la voz de su prometida,

–¿Que pasa? Dijo el joven de la trenza con desgana, al ver a 7 chicas desconocidas en la sala, ya podía saber lo que sigue…. *Más prometidas*

–¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

–¿Una fiesta de te? Ranma bromeo

–No te Hagas el gracioso, ¿¡POR QUE ELLAS DICEN QUE SON TUS PROMETIDAS!, Tan solo dos semanas, dos semanas y ya tienes 10 nuevas prometidas! ¿y te quejas que yo tenga 5 prometidos?.. Akane estaba Furiosa, pero en cierto modo, era diferente que antes, no es como cuando se enojaba por Shampoo o Ukyo

–esos, en realidad serian 12, corrigió Ranma, lo cual causó que Akane Rugiera, y recordando que se supone ahora el seria, agradable con ella

–está bien, me portare como hombre, y arreglar la situación con ellas y con las otras 5 que vinieron las semana pasada, dijo Ranma en tono serio… Akane lo miró impresionada, cuando…

–TU PANDA IDIOTA, VE A EXPLICARLES, QUE YO YA… Ranma deja de estrangular al panda cuando ve que este se desmaya, y coloca un cartel que dice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO SE NADA, PREGUNTALE

A TU MADRE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El joven resignado gira su cabeza hacia su progenitora

–Lo siento hijo, esta vez fue mi culpa, dijo Nodoka apenada

–Bien, lo intente, dijo Ranma antes de subir nuevamente a su habitación..

–¡RANMA! BAJA AHORA MISMO! Que paso, con eso de que afrontarías tus problemas como hombre! Akane molesta y decepcionada a la vez … cuando.. BAMB.. BUM, CRACK!,

Algo cayó por las escaleras… es Ranma…

–Que paso? Pregunto Genma que ya había vuelto a ser humano..

–Nada, se desmayó cuando le dije que ahora es el prometido de todas las chicas de mi clase, y de esa forma saldará sus deudas conmigo, Respondió Nabiki en tono calmo, Akane lanzó una roca de 16 toneladas sobre Ranma.. –¡RANMA IDIOTA! – Akane se marchó al instituto, unos minutos después, Genma removió la roca, pero su joven hijo no se levantó

Ranma estaba en el suelo, temblando, ¿cuando fue todo se había ido al carajo?, *será mejor si me muero ahora* pensó el joven de la trenza mientras caía a un abismo oscuro, para su mala suerte

–Ora?, Ranma–kun?, no puedes quedarte dormido ahí- dijo Kasumi con su voz angelical, que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida, era como una diosa que gentilmente tomo sus manos mientras se hundía en las profundidades del río Estix

Como si no fuera poco ya con todos aquellos problemas, descubrió que aquellas nuevas "prometidas" en realidad estaban más interesadas en su forma femenina, que en la masculina.

Aparentemente, todas eran lesbianas, pertenecientes a un club exclusivo, al que su madre llegó por accidente, y al ver a tantas hermosas chicas, yendo por "el mal camino" decidió hacer algo al respecto, y ofrecerles a su único hijo en bandeja de plata, para guiarlas por el camino correcto.

En un inicio, todas mostraron un gran desinterés, hasta que Nodoka comento lo de su maldición, y les enseñó fotografías de su "hija"

Una de ellas fue hacia el joven de la trenza, y vació un cubo de agua fría sobre el..

–¡Es hermosa!- exclamó abrazando a la ahora femenina Ranma, y frotando sus mejillas y otras partes de su cuerpo.

–¡qué cuerpo tan maravilloso!- Añadió otra de las prometida, a la primera, las demás la siguieron y empezaron a tocar a Ranma-chan en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

–AYUDAAAA!... ahh~ N..no..no me toques ahí!~- se quejo la pelirroja entre gemidos, pero sus quejas fueron a oídos sordos, que omitían cualquier otro sonido que no sean el de sus gemidos.

Dos días han pasado, Furinkan es un Campo de Batalla

EL "CPAT"(Club de Protección de Akane Tendo), un grupo para defender la dignidad de Akane y castigar al infiel de Ranma que era liderado por Kuno, se enfrentaba al "CDRS" (Club de Defensa de Ranma Saotome) que era formado por las compañeras de Nabiki y todas las de 3 año, el campo de batalla era el campo de Fútbol de Furinkan

En el gimnasio se enfrentaban el "CPO" (Club de Prometidas Originales, Ukyo, Kodachi(aunque ella nunca fue su prometida)), el CNP(Club de Nuevas Prometidas) y Por Último el "CPY"(Club de Prometidas lesbianas)

Y Ranma estaba peleando contra, Ryoga en ese momento, lamentablemente, además de Ryoga estaban todos los otros hombres de Furinkan que no se habían afiliado a ningún club, y que estaban celosos de la popularidad de Ranma

Ranma siguió esquivando los golpes uno tras otro, formando una gigantesca espiral de 40 metros de largo

–HIRYU SHOTEN HA!, Un gigantesco tornados se llevó a todos sus oponentes, Ranma cayó al suelo rendido.

*Tal vez debí haberme ido con Shampoo, cuando ella me lo dijo* pensó Ranma mientras veía como la lluvia caía desde el cielo, volviéndolo en su estado femenino

Flash back

Justo un día luego del incidente del afrodisiaco …

–Shampoo, agradezco que me invites algo de ramen… pero, ya escúpelo ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿No le habrás puesto nada raro verdad?. La joven amazona frunció el ceño,

–No, no hay nada en el, solo eso respondió… después de un minuto de silencio… –Quiero que vengas conmigo, voy de viaje, y quiero que vengas conmigo

–eso es imposible- respondió Ranma sin emoción

–lo supuse- ella suspiró con tristeza y lo miró fijamente -dime Ranma.. ¿que sientes por mi?

Ranma pensó unos minutos, y tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no provoqué que la amazona intente matarlo o masacrar a todas las otras prometidas, o que se convierta en gato y lo persiga.

–no es que te odie, o me desagrada, pero, yo no te veo más que como una posible amiga.

–claro, lo supuse, bueno siempre lo supe, pero, quería oírlo de tu propia boca, y que lo dijeras de forma sincera.

–lo siento, dijo Ranma, sintiéndose culpable, pero una parte suya liberada, pues tal vez Shampoo dejaría de perseguirlo

–supongo que… esto es un adiós, dijo Shampoo sonriendo ocultando su tristeza, Luego recogió los platos de Ranma, y no volvió..

Fue Cologne la que apareció, la bisabuela de Shampoo.

–Bien, entonces, supongo que nos estamos despidiendo, Shampoo, decidió dejarte ir, y ya no hay razón para quedarme. *es una lástima, práctico toda la noche para decirlo correctamente* pensó la anciana..

–Qué hay de Mousse, pregunto Ranma

–El se prometió con la prima de Shampoo, y se casarán en dos meses,

–¿¡Qué! ¿¡de verdad!.. Ranma sorprendido… Ranma se levantó y se dirijo a la puerta.. –Tengo que decírselo a todos…

–espera, Ranma, antes de que te vayas, te diré que se te está prohibido pisar Jusenkyo o Nyu Chetsu, Aun si vas a buscar a Shampoo. Ya que ella ha sido desterrada por no cumplir las leyes. Si te veo por ahí… yo misma me hare cargo de ti, ¿entendido?

Ranma pensó en decir algo, pero sabía que cualquier cosa haría que el tenga que casarse con Shampoo, y el realmente no quería tener que hacerlo. Además si decía algo incorrecto provocaría una lucha entre el y Cologne, seria una pelea difícil, y que él difícilmente podría ganar sin matar a la anciana, así que decidió simplemente asentir e irse.

Fin de Flashback

Esa fue la última vez que Ranma vio a las amazonas chinas y a Muss

Ranma se levanto, y camino hacia el campo de fútbol de Furinkan, la lluvia había parado, y él había vaciado una tetera con agua caliente sobre su cabeza para volver a su masculinidad.

–Ataquen! Grito una de las chicas del "CDRS" (Club de Defensa de Ranma Saotome) y todas las chicas se lanzaron al Ataque

–Por Akane! Grito Kuno presidente del "CPAT"(Club de Protección de Akane Tendo)… Ranma se paro en medio antes de que ambos grupos se chocaran y empezaran la lucha

–YA BASTAAAAAA!, el joven de la trenza grito con ira. Todos pararon en un instante y lo miraron, algunos con ira, y otras con admiración (las chicas)… Ranma miro a las chicas, "no deberían rebajarse a pelear con estos idiotas" dijo el

–¿¡QUE HAZ DICHO!– Kuno se lanzó al ataque, al igual que todos los demás hombres… Ranma permaneció inmóvil... "por que ustedes…." Dijo el joven de la trenza temblando… un aura dorado y negro se formó a su alrededor…

–¡Uh!… fue lo último que pudo decir Kuno… "SHISHIHOKODAN MOKOTAKABISHA!" una inmensa Masa de energía lo arrastró a él y todos los miembros de su club.. Dejándolos rostizados en el suelo y gritando de dolor… –FEH!, idiotas… murmuró Ranma con desprecio mientras siguió su camino hasta llegar al gimnasio. Lamentablemente todas eran chicas, así que lo único que pudo hacer era dejar que le den una paliza por no elegir de qué bando estaba.

Es de noche, Ranma está en habitación atendiendo sus heridas

–¡AH! Maldita sea! Gritó con ira, luego de buscar sus pertenecías. Era la última gota, el ya no aguantaba más, Aún si intentaban detenerlo no se quedaría un minuto más en esa casa, y luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo abrió sus ojos con determinación y utilizo el Umisen–Ken y borro su existencia, permitiendo así su fuga en la noche silenciosa.

Varias horas después, en el Barrio de Tomobiki

*mmm, tal vez pueda quedarme con mi primo Ataru*, pensó Ranma mientras saltaba de techo en techo, pero sus planes cambiaron totalmente cuando… ¿Shampoo? ¿En verdad es ella?.. Mirando más de cerca, ¡Que suerte! Ahora tal vez pueda ir a china,

–Shan…. El grito de Ranma se ahogó cuando vio a un Joven acercarse a la Shampoo, este tenia el pelo negro, llevaba una trenza mucho más larga que la suya y sus flecos se caían a los costados, el mismo vestía ropas chinas un *¿amigo tal vez?* las dudas de Ranma se apagaron al igual que sus esperanzas como vio el apasionado beso de la pareja. El no tenía derecho a llegar de pronto diciendo que quiera estar con ella solo porque la vida en el dojo se había ido por el caño

–Ah, Ranma suspiró resignado, y se acostó en el techo sobre el cual estaba, miró hacia el cielo.. y comenzó a Recordar cuando viajaba por china con su padre… y recordó algo, más bien a alguien, entonces miró entre sus cosas y.. Aquí está!, tomando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, este era de plata, tenía un símbolo extraño dibujado…recordó como lo había obtenido…. O más bien los sucesos extraños antes de obtenerlo

Flash back

China, monte "Quinwai", Un joven artista marcial camina junto a su padre, cargando su equipaje y equipos de entrenamiento y subiendo la montaña..

–Todavía Falta mucho papá?, el hijo pregunta algo cansado

–Ya deberíamos estar por llegar.. Responde el padre inseguro..

–enserio te sabes el camino?, el hijo pregunta dudoso..

–No exactamente, pero gracias a esta guía, llegaremos rápido..

–Guía?... El joven observa la guía unos segundos y… –Oye.. esta guía está en chino..

–Pues claro estamos en china..

–Pero si tu ni siquiera sabes leer chino…

–Lo bueno de mi hijo es que aunque no se leer chino, entiendo perfectamente dijo Genma Saotome con soberbia, antes de que so rostro sea estampado con el pie de Ranma.

–no seas mentiros… estamos perdidos y es por tu culpa..

–Ranma! Cómo puedes tratar así a tu padre! Genma se levanta y persigue a Ranma, quien se burla de él y luego huye...

Y Unas horas después…

–lo ves hijo? te lo dije, te dije que llegaríamos pronto a Jusenkyo…

–No seas mentiroso, Es pura coincidencia… Ranma enojado (lo atraparon)

–Que! Dudas de tu padre? *como me descubrió* pensó para si

–Quieres que te responda! En eso BAMB; Ranma patea a su padre y se adelanta a llegar… perdiéndose de la vista

–Ranma espera!.. su padre lo persigue con ira..

Más adelante… Ranma se detiene.. al ver a un extraño sacerdote…sentado en una mesa con una esfera de cristal..

–Chico..No debes ir por ese camino..

–¿Que? ¿por qué no?- preguntó con curiosidad.

–Una tragedia te espera si vas por ese camino- contestó el sacerdote sin emoción.

–Je.. no creo en las adivinanzas- replicó Ranma siguiendo con su camino sin perder más el tiempo..

–esta bien.. ve bajo tu propio riesgo- contesta el hombre santo.

Cuando Ranma voltea a ver.. el sacerdote había desaparecido.. *que?.. me lo imagine..* .. se preguntó extrañado, pero no le dio muchas vueltas siguió su camino sin prestar atención.

Una vez en Jusenkyo..

El guía de Jusenkyo..–Bienvenidos a Jusenkyo, lugar de las pozas encantadas.. como verán este lugar tiene cientos y cientos de estanques y cada uno tiene una historia muy trágica y bla bla bla... Ranma y Genma saltan sobre los postes de bambú suspendidos sobre los estanques.. .. ambos dan saltos en el aire. Cruzan patadas y golpes hasta que..

SPLASH! Genma cae al agua y..

–Que paso papa, es todo lo que tienes?.. el hijo pregunta arrogante.. en eso del estanque un panda emerge..

–Oh no!, callo en el estanque del panda ahogado, ahora cada vez que se moje se volverá panda.. el guía informa..

–Que! Pero qué es esto?¨.. Ranma impresionado..sin darse cuenta el panda lo lanza otro estanque y..

–Oh no, caer en estanque de la chica ahogada, ahora cada vez que te mojes te convertirás en chica..

–QUEEE! pelirroja emerge del agua, desprende su uniforme, y ve unos preciosos pechos de mujer y .,.. AAAHH!.. grita asustado… luego, sale corriendo y toma todas las herramientas posibles para hacerse un abrigo de piel de panda….

– mira lo que me hiciste!.. Grita la pelirroja, pero el panda sale huyendo..

Una semana más tarde…

–Muy bien queridos huéspedes, hemos llegado a la aldea de las amazonas…el guía de Jusenkyo va mostrando el lugar al padre de Ranma-chan.. mientras esta última se quedaba atrás perdida en sus pensamientos, de como quería encontrar agua caliente lo mas rápido posible.

–Te lo advertí.. una voz macabra detrás suyo- EL mismo sacerdote de antes, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y con una esfera de cristal en las manos.

– ¿¡tu otra vez!- Ranma-chan enojada

– si vas a esa aldea una tragedia te espera- dijo el misterioso sacerdote en advertencia, causando que la pelirroja decida preguntar "el porqué" bastante enojada, pero sin darse cuenta, aquel hombre se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro.

*Maldito viejo loco*pensó Ranma–chan para sí.. cuando se acerca a una mesa donde su padre estaba comiendo.. Entonces va y se sirve a su gusto… cando.. BAAM.. un Chui destruye la mesa y una chica de cabello púrpura.. Comienza a decir.. ****** **** *** ** . Ranma no entiende nada pues la joven habla en chino.. Sin embargo el guía traduce para el..

–Dice que si ella ganó el torneo. Y pregunta ¿Por qué se han comido su premio?.. en eso Ranma–chan…

–Que.. entonces si le gano no habrá problemas verdad..

Ranma-chan sube a la lona de combate… y le toma solo unos segundos derrotar a la amazona.. Todo el mundo queda sorprendido.. Más aún cuando la amazona se acerca y besa a la pelirroja en la mejilla.. La pelirroja queda en trance por unos segundos.. Pues fue la primera vez que lo besaba una chica.. Pero no duró mucho la Amazona furiosa comenzó a perseguirla con lanzas y espadas.. y todo lo que fuera letal..

Un tiempo después en Japón

Es un día lluvioso, en un lugar llamado Nerima, una joven pelirroja huye de un panda quien la ataca varias veces.. Pero esta se esquiva.. Dando un salto largo y cayendo en posición de combate..

–oye, Ya déjame en paz!.. la pelirroja con la guardia alta.. quien recibe de respuesta un gruñido por parte del panda… luego la ataca pero ella se esquiva y.. BAMMB.. lo lanza contra el suelo de una patada.. el panda se levanta y la golpea por la espalda.. Pero esta se da vuelta y comienzan a pelear de nuevo..

–No pienso ir a esa casa..la pelirroja lanza al panda contra la pared.. y..

–¿cómo pudiste comprometerme sin preguntarme?… luego sale corriendo.. Está a punto de escapar pero..

–Haces bien al no ir a esa casa chico.. la pelirroja reconoce inmediatamente la voz y..

–Tu otra vez… acaso estás siguiéndome? Pelirroja mira al sacerdote que está sentado en la calle con una esfera de cristal en las manos..

–Si vas a esa casa tu vida se volverá una tragedia tras otra.. La pelirroja cierra sus ojos unos momentos y para pensarlo bien

–Bueno cuál es tu la razón esta vez? Pregunta la pelirroja

–¿Qué?

–¿Que cual es la razón por la que no debo ir al dojo Tendo?- Pregunta histérica..

–que tu no creías en...-

–Sí, si, ya cambie de opinión, ¡Ahora dime la razón!-

–bueno veras.. el sacerdote le señala la esfera de cristal.. en ella se van formando imágenes de cómo él tanto en su forma maldita como en su forma real, constantemente es vendido, humillado, y traicionado una y otra vez, llegando justo a una última imagen donde el mismo está sentado sobre un tejado, deprimido, si bien, él no conocía a casi nadie de las otras personas en la esfera de cristal, sintió una gran presión en su pecho, y un fuerte dolor que le hacían querer salir corriendo.

–¿Qué dices ahora?- preguntó el hombre Santo, dejando a la pelirroja con su cuerpo temblando, sintiendo una mezcla de temor y tristeza, -Yo, creo...no voy huir…- dijo ella

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero, en todo caso, toma esto- el Sacerdote le dio a Ranma un amuleto que según él lo sacaría de problemas cuando él está desesperado y no sepa qué rumbo tomar.

–oh rayos!, ahora no tengo tiempo.. Ranma-chan sale corriendo, tomando el amuleto en sus manos -No creo que lo necesite, pero gracias!-

–SI TE ARREPIENTES DE TU ELECCIÓN USA EL AMULETO!, gritó el sacerdote…

Fin de Flashback

–Usa el amuleto, dice el viejo.. ¡Feh! ¿cómo se supone que tengo que usarlo?, Ranma observa bien el pequeño objeto en sus manos, –qu. ¿que dice? "¿rehoje'y?" (Vuelve otra vez).. El amuleto comenzó a brillar..y Ranma se vio de pronto corriendo en la lluvia perseguido por un panda

–co.. ¿cómo diablos llegue aquí?... *bueno no importa, tengo que deshacerme del panda*pensó, antes de girar a afrontar al panda.. Juntando sus manos y un brillo azul rodea a la pelirroja, mientras una esfera dorada se forma en sus manos… El panda se queda paralizado, como si nunca hubiese visto lo que Ranma estaba a punto de hacer..Cuando… –¡MOKO TAKABISHA! La gran ráfaga de Ki se lleva al panda.

–Así que… ¿has utilizado el amuleto?, preguntó una voz familiar detrás de Ranma.. quien voltea a ver y

–T… ¿!TU! co… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

–¿de qué hablas? Tu eres quien acaba de llegar, o mejor dicho nunca te fuiste

–¿QUE?

–Estás justo en el momento en que te di el amuleto, ósea, aun no has ido al Dojo Tendo, ni conocido a esas personas.. Ranma tardó unos minutos en digerir eso.. y

–YAHOOO! Ya no tengo prometidas, Y no iré al Dojo Tendo, y no conoceré a Kuno ni Ryoga, ni habrán estúpidas promesas ni "Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir" , y mi primer beso NO será con un Hombre!…esta vez, Ranma saltando de alegría.. –Gracias, gracias! Ranma agradece de todo corazón al Sacerdote..

–¿y qué harás ahora?

–Um, no lo se, respondió el joven de la trenza.

–Te interesaría una beca de estudios, o mejor dicho, necesito que te vayas a cierta Academia

–Claro, Claro, cualquier cosa es mejor que esta Furin.. ¡BAAAMB! Ranma-chan recibe un golpe con un letrero detrás de su cabeza quedando inconsciente mientras un panda se lo lleva..

Horas más tarde

En el dojo Tendo… Ranma-chan discute con Akane

–¿¡A quién llamas pervertido!

–Tu viste mi cuerpo desnudo, sinvergüenza!

–Tu fuiste quien entró en el baño, ¡yo estaba bañándome!

–es diferente cuando una chica ve a un chico

–¡Ellos son una pareja perfecta! Soun y Genma riendo

–El es una pareja por sí solo, dijo Akane… –y si alguna vez…

–Adiós!, Ranma-chan se dirige a la puerta

–¿Adonde crees que vas, muchacho?

–Prefiero cumplir la promesa del seppuku ante mi madre antes que quedarme en esta casa

–¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso?.. Ranma-chan se detuvo y mira a Akane.. –no creas que no note la mirada que le diste a mi cuerpo…además no es como si fuera la gran cosa para mi cosa ver una mujer desnuda, quiero decir, me he visto muchas veces ¿verdad? Y estoy mejor formada para rematar! –jajaja-

Akane toma una la mesa con serias intenciones de aplastar a la pelirroja con ella, sin embargo esta la detuvo con un dedo al grito de "–Bakusai Tenketsu"

BOOM!

La mesa explota en las manos de Akane como Ranma-chan la toco con un dedo, La joven Tendo quedó muda por la impresión… "Yo NO seré tu juguete para el estrés" dijo Ranma-chan con frialdad

–¿¡Donde aprendiste eso, muchacho! Pregunto Genma.. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Ranma-chan había desaparecido…totalmente, sin ruidos, ni su presencia se podían sentir. Genma palideció.. *¿Ese era el Umisen–ken?*

En la calle, Ranma-chan sigue caminando llevando sus pertenencias..

Eso fue raro, aun con el Umisen–ken, aun que desaparecí mi presencia, mi velocidad fue demasiado lenta.. Incluso esta mochila pesa bastante,

Ranma-chan seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando..

–¿Cuál es tu Respuesta? La misma persona de esa mañana

–Está bien, creo que te lo debo, pero respóndeme algo

–¿qué ocurre?

–Mi mente no ha cambiado, pero mi cuerpo se siente diferente, eso quiere decir que tengo la misma fuerza que al principio cuando llegué al dojo ¿verdad?

–Así es, lo único diferente en ti es la experiencia… sabes todo lo que pasara si te quedas en el dojo, pero tu cuerpo, es el mismo que tenias en el momento en que llegaste al dojo, otra cosa más, tus sentimientos también han cambiado… Ranma no presto atención a eso último

–oye podrías mostrarme otra vez en esa esfera de cristal como iba a ser mi vida, preguntó el joven artista marcial

–¿qué?, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

–No, es que quiero ver mis victorias y lo genial que me veo, digo, no volveré a vivir esas cosas, ni con esas personas, así que verlo por última vez seria, em, ¿lindo?….

–en serio?, el sacerdote sonrió maliciosamente, y se comenzaron a formar imágenes..

WHAHAHAHAHA, que te parece esto, y esto, se oía en la esfera de cristal, cuando Ranma se acercó, en vez de sus victorias, vio… su arrogancia, y lo estúpido que se veía cuando mostraba su ego… Su estúpida risa, o y lo inmaduro que era, y la mirada de vergüenza ajena de los presentes… lo que más le incomodo, es que se veía exactamente tan estúpido como Kuno, Muss o Ryoga, y Lo peor era que cada vez más se parecía a su padre….

–que ocurre chico? Preguntó el sacerdote..

–Ya mátenme por favor, respondió Ranma rojo de vergüenza… –No debí haber pedido ver eso…

Fin del prólogo


	2. La Vampiresa de la Academia

Capitulo 1.0: La Vampiresa de la Academia

-¿cuál es la razón por la que quieres que vaya a esa academia?- pregunto el joven artista marcial

-Bueno, es que sería un honor tener a alguien con tus habilidades, en nuestra prestigiosa Academia Youkai

-hehe, si comprendo que estén interesados en el grandioso Yo.. Ranma esta brillando de orgullo en este momento.. –pero bueno supongo que.. ¿EH? donde se fue!

.. -Maldita sea, odio cuando hace eso-, Ranma se fijo en el suelo, había una maleta, y una mochila, revisó la mochila, y obviamente encontró útiles escolares y una nota

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXX

Estos útiles son parte de la beca, en la maleta encontraras, dos pares de uniforme del instituto para cada sexo(el de verano y el de invierno), y dos pares del uniforme de Educación Física, tienes 100.000 ¥ para disponer de ellos como quieras, Lee los folletos de la Academia Youkai para saber donde esperar el autobús, es el ultimo así que no lo pierdas

PD; si no usas el uniforme no te dejaran entrar en clases, ni subir al autobús..

PD2; el uniforme tiene una magia que hace que se transforme con tu cuerpo

PD3; si vas al aula en tu forma femenina hazlo bajo el nombre de Ranko

PD4: LOS UNIVORMES DE NATACION Y EDUCACION FISICA NO CAMBIAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXX

-maldita sea, odio los uniformes- murmuro Ranma antes de revisar los folletos, junto había un pase para el autobús con la dirección, el pase tenía una correa para colgar por el cuello, así que Ranma lo puso en su cuello, y siguió mirando el folleto.

En algún lugar, el sacerdote misterioso…

-hehehe.. Ese chico Ranma, es fácil de engañar- El sacerdote misterioso, o más bien, el director sonrío complacido

Al día siguiente…

" _Justo a tiempo"_ pensó para sí el joven artista marcial, -no todavía faltan 5 minutos- El odiaba esperar, así que comenzó a distraerse unos momentos pensando en lo diferente que sería su vida a partir de ahora, ya no tendría que estar preocupado porque algún psicópata homicida lo buscase para matarle sin motivo aparente, bueno, seria mas difícil encontrarlo cuando no hay nadie en el mundo además de él, que sabe donde esta, pero eso no era importante, el sabe defenderse, pero, aun así, había algo que lo inquietaba…

El autobús finalmente llego, Ranma subió y…

-esperaba algo diferente- murmuro Ranma al observar el interior del autobús solo había otro chico aparte que parecía tener su misma edad o tal vez más era joven que él. No tenía nada expresamente fuera de lo común, pelo cortó peinado torpemente, no se notaba ni atractivo ni determinación en sus ojos, no parecía muy atlético, más bien parecía del promedio

Por su parte Ranma, con su peinado ligeramente diferente, dejando caer sus flecos hacia los costados, cubriendo gran parte de sus orejas, y un poco hacia diferente, su coleta se mantuvo en su lugar, llevaba puesto, -Por primera vez en su vida el Uniforme correspondiente-, aun así podía notarse que era un atleta, más bien se veía como un Ikemen.

El muchacho más joven sentado en el asiento frente a Ranma, parcia haber rehuido a conversar, eso no le impedía romper el hielo, después de todo, el viaje a la academia seria largo y se aburriría rápidamente, además quería hacer cometarios como, como fue que salió de la ciudad de Tokio para ir a una nueva escuela o de que era raro no ver un montón de estudiantes que penas alcanzaron a coger el ultimo autobús y esas cosas. Pero decidió pensar en lo que había acontecido recientemente.

El había cambiado todo, todo, había abandonado todo y a todos, no es que tuviera mucho que abandonar, pero el sabia que fue la mejor decisión, aun que no esperaba algo como retroceder en el tiempo y corregir sus errores, "aun que, no corregí nada, simplemente decidí cambiar todo, en vez de ir al dojo e intentar hacer las cosas diferentes con Akane, y con todos, como evitar verse obligado a casarse con Shampoo, en vez de eso me subí a un autobús que se dirige a ninguna parte" Ranma tuvo un escalofrió, ante la idea de casarse con Shampoo, no era que ella no le gustara, ella era endemoniadamente sexy, bonita, atractiva, amable, cariñosa, sabia cocinar y.. Ranma comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el asiento… "ya.. ya fue suficiente, de todos modos también tenía sus defectos, como que era algo obsesiva, y homicida, y muy vengativa, aun que lo que realmente me molestaba era que se convertía en gata"

–ah!, Ranma suspiro, todavía no sabía qué era lo que le inquietaba entonces recordó… -tus sentimientos también han cambiado-.. "¿Eso quiere decir que ya no amo a Akane?" Ranma cerró sus ojos y pensó unos momentos, quedo aterrado al darse cuenta que realmente no se preocupaba por Akane, en definitiva no sentía que él fuera capaz de sacrificarse por ella, pensó en Shampoo y nada, ni el más mínimo sentimiento, en Ukyo y, era diferente, ella había sido su amiga de la infancia, todavía sentía simpatía por ella.

Me pregunto si será por eso que me defendí de Akane cuando ella me intento golpear con la mesa…

–esto… ¿sabes si cuanto falta? Pregunto el chico más joven

–Ni idea, Ranma respondió sin emoción..

–ah, disculpa mi nombre es… Aon..

-Aono Tsukune, de primer año, Edad 15 años, notas promedio, Hobbies y aficiones, ninguno, habilidad atlética promedio, especialidad ninguna- interrumpió el conductor..

Tsukune quedo algo intrigado.. -¿cómo sabe todo eso él?- se pregunto… -bien como iba diciendo, soy Aono Tsukune, gusto en conocerte-

-Soy Saotome Ranma, heredero del..-

-Saotome Ranma, heredero de la dinastía Saotome del Musabetsu kokuto Ryu(no sé si está bien escrito), 16 años de edad, Curso: primer año, habilidades especiales; Artes marciales, la ceremonia del té, cosplay, robo, comidas, cenas, un prodigio de guerreros sobrehumanos y Mega Playboy en sus dos formas..

Ranma frunció el ceño, y empezó a murmurar algo sobre un conductor que estaba a punto de ser expulsado de su propio autobús…

Tsukune más que impresionado por la cantidad de habilidades, se quedo pensando en que quería decir con -sus dos formas?-

No paso mucho mas antes de llegar.. Cuando salieron del largo túnel, pareciese que hubiesen entrado a otro mundo completamente diferente, se vía un mar rojo sangre, y un bosque muerto, lleno de lapidas, cuervos y serpientes..

El conductor advirtió que la Academia podía ser muy terrorífica, pero ante los ojos de Ranma..

-no me parece la gran cosa- comento el joven de la trenza, mirando lo que parecía ser una mansión embrujada estilo occidental, luego se fijo en el otro chico, a este parecían temblarles las rodillas… -me voy a mi casa- Tsukune murmuro cuando.. BAAAM…una bicicleta lo golpeo por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, y arrojando a la conductora de la bicicleta debajo de el

-¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto Ranma acercándose, por un momento pensó que Shampoo hoy había atropellado a al chico equivocado.. pero luego recordó que eso era imposible, se supone ellos aun no se habían conocido, o al menos no estando en su forma masculina, aun que la chica se acerco bastante.

-UGH.. OWOWO… ¿una bicicleta se acaba de estrellar con migo?- pregunto Tsukune,

-perdóname, me maree por mi anemia- dijo la joven debajo suyo, -estas bien- en eso Tsukune observa el rostro de la chica, y quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de la misma. "es la mujer más bella que he visto en la vida" pensó Tsukune antes de caer hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal al estilo Hibiki

Ranma por su parte, comprendió a Tsukune, era una chica bastante bonita, de hecho era la más bonita que la mayoría de las chicas que él conocía, aun que no estaba tan desarrollada como Shampoo o como el mismo en su forma femenina.. aun así era bastante hermosa, pelo rosa largo por debajo de la cintura, un rostro angelical, bonitos ojos verdes.

-Oh, por favor no sangre, dijo la niña antes de limpiarle la sangre a Tsukune, -tu sangre,..Puedo olerla…. Pierdo el control.. Cuando huelo…sangre….- La niña se acercaba mas y mas a Tsukune, THUMB.. THUMB, provocando que el corazón de este golpee fuerte mente

Ranma ensancho los ojos al ver a la niña acercarse cada vez más a Tsukune, parecía como si sus labios estuvieran a punto de rozarse, Ranma se sentó en una silla salida de la nada y comiendo palomitas de maíz como si estuviera viendo una película abriendo mas y mas los ojos a la par que la niña se acercaba a Tsukune.

-lo siento… pero…soy un vampiro…-CHUUUU… la chica se dirigió al cuello de Tsukune y lo mordió provocando una dolorosa herida,… Ranma dejo caer sus palomitas de maíz en el suelo…

–va..VAMPIRO! –AWAWAWA!.. grito Tsukune, corriendo en círculos mientras la sangre brotaba como una fuente de su cuello..

–perdón, mi nombre es Akashya Moka, y aun que me veo así soy un vampiro

–por vampiro quieres decir, ¿esos monstruos chupa–sangre que odian las cruses y los ajos?

–Sí, muchas gracias por la comida, tu sangre es muuuuy deliciosa, dijo la vampiresa mientras se sonrojaba y medio cubriendo su rostro

Ranma todavía medio en shock mirando la escena… – ¿Le acabas de chupar la sangre?

–a perdón, no te había visto. Dijo la vampiresa al observar a Ranma que había sido ignorado hasta el momento.. –Sí, pero solo un poquito, no te preocupes, estará bien, hice lo posible por no causarle daño, para mañana estará curado-

-Um, bueno, si tú lo dices- contesto el joven artista marcial con cautela.

-Si estoy bien-, afirmo Tsukune, el no iba a estar enojado con una chica tan linda solo por que lo haya dejado anémico y al borde del desmayo, aun que probablemente esa actitud le llevaría a la tumba muy rápidamente, principalmente porque no dejaba de ver a la vampiresa con ojos de tonto enamorado.

-Te llamabas Moka, ¿Verdad?, Yo soy Ranma Saotome, un artista marcial- Ranma se presento a lo que Tsukune recordó que aun no había dicho su nombre.

-Oh sí, yo soy Aono Tsukune, un estudiante normal, ¡mucho gust!-

-deberíamos darnos prisa, ¡llegaremos tarde!- Ranma Interrumpió, levantando a su -nuevo amigo- para luego sacudirlo para que espabile.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- Tsukune levanta la bicicleta de moka y la ayuda a montarse en ella y comienzan a correr hacia el instituto.

-Pero, ¿por que corremos? La ceremonia de apertura inicia en una hora- Moka comento frenando de golpe.

-¿era así?- Tsukune pregunto mirando a Ranma quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabía, no me leí el folleto-

-Ok, yo tampoco me lo leí- Admitió Tsukune

-Lo que sea, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo- Ranma cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de forma relajada como hacía habitualmente.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Asintió Tsukune con una sonrisa incomoda, luego volteo a ver a la vampiresa de pelo rosa, sus miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente miraron a otro lado.

-Esto, dime Tsukune, ¿tu odias a mi tipo?- pregunto Moka tímidamente.

-¿tu tipo?-

-Los vampiros, digo, ¿odias a los vampiros?

-No, claro que no, ¡a mí me encantan!- Tsukune Exclamo enérgicamente, Ranma solo levanto una ceja y sonrió pícaramente

-Genial, entonces seamos amigos!- la vampiresa sonrió con el rostro iluminado haciendo que el corazón de Ranma bombee con fuerza con solo verla

" _ella realmente es hermosa"_

Moka volteo hacia Ranma quién había entrado en corto circuito por unos instantes y le pregunto. -¿y a ti te gustan los vampiros?-

" _Me gustas tú"_

-Oh, bueno, eres el primer vampiro que conozco, he conocido a dragones, dragones mitad humano, -ángeles-, un fénix, un demonio, un duende pervertido, unas cuantas psicópatas, momias de tres mil años de edad, y hasta ahora no has intentado matarme, así que creo que me caes bien-

Esa declaración dejo perplejo a Tsukune quien realmente no podía creer que todas esas cosas existieran, claro, eso hasta que recordó que tenía a una vampiresa al lado suyo.

-Oh, es genial ¡as conocido a muchos tipos!- Moka exclamo –¡Espero que podamos llevarnos bien!- Moka Sonrió haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojen.

-Genial, espero verlo en el receso para seguir hablando- Ranma dijo con una sonrisa

El interior de la Academia era mucho menos aterradora que desde afuera, de hecho era bastante confortante, especialmente para Tsukune, pasillos amplios, varios pisos de altura, una gran cantidad de estudiantes hiendo de aquí para allá, en síntesis parecía como cualquier otro Instituto/colegio, a excepción por que este tenía un estilo occidental, y se suponía estaban en Japón

Ranma quedo asombrado, -Esto no se parece en nada a Furinkan- pensó en voz alta, mirando de aquí para allá como un niño un niño perdido en una feria, pero no duro mucho, todos habían sido llamados al gimnasio para la ceremonia de apertura, Ranma acudió de mala gana, realmente quería explorar el lugar, pero Tsukune le insistió para ir.

Luego de la ceremonia de apertura, todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas -esto, me toca el salón 1-3- dijo el artista marcial fijándose en el letrero de la puerta, y luego fijándose más abajo, para su sorpresa -Tsukune?, no me digas que este es tu..-

-sí, parece que nos toco el mismo salón- interrumpió el chico más joven, antes de entrar. Ya dentro del aula todo se veía como cualquier otro salón de clases, tos tienen un escritorio, una pizarra de tizas común, nada fuera de lo normal. La maestra era muy bonita, era una mujer pequeña, pelo rubio, con las puntas oscurecidas, y dos mechones que a cada lado de la cabeza que sobresalían, sospechosamente parecían orejas, pero Ranma hiso caso omiso y fue a sentarse

-Bienvenidos todos a la Academia Youkai… soy Yo soy su maestra de cátedra, Nekonome, creo que ya todos saben, pero… esta es… ¡una escuela para que los monstruos asistan!-

-claro, claro una escuela para- Tsukune entro en un estado de pánico, con los ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta y temblorosa.

Ranma por su parte mantuvo la calma "Maldita sea, no volveré a confiar en monjes extraños", pero eso no le importaba a él, no veía a nadie como una amenaza particularmente, no después de haberse enfrentado a Herb y a Zaffron, además de la serpiente de ocho cabezas en Ryuensawa .

La maestra empezó a escribir en la pizarra, dibujando el mundo y algunas personas sobre él.

-Nuestro problema actual, el mundo está controlado por los humanos, para que los monstruos podamos continuar sobreviviendo, no nos queda de otra que aprender a coexistir con los humanos pacíficamente, en esta academia aprenderán a coexistir con los humanos-, realmente era una maestra bastante mona, y la forma en que movía sus orejas de vez en cuando..

-eh? Orejas?- Ranma empezó a sentirse nervioso, su maestra tenia encendió su detector de gatos, pero, bueno tenia mayormente apariencia humana, así que no era la gran cosa.. Rápidamente olvido el asunto al notar que el chico Tsukune estaba bastante alarmado, de hecho parecía aterrado.

La maestra siguió explicando, -la principal regla en esta academia es que todos deben permanecer en su forma humana y evitar sus compañeros descubran su verdadera forma-

-MAESTRA!, ¿no sería más fácil devorar a esos insignificantes humanos?- interrumpió

un chico Rubio, con peinado hacia arriba y hacia atrás, el chico llevaba un pirsin en el labio, no parecía un estudiante de primer año, más bien tenía una apariencia de que estaba en tercer año, parecía bastante arrogante, al igual que Kuno

-Y en caso de las chicas lindas, mejor abusar de ellas- termino finalmente el chico rubio, Ranma levanto una ceja y Tsukune casi se desmalla por el pánico

-OH!, eres Saizou Komiya verdad?, Incidentalmente en la Academia Youkai, todos los alumnos y maestros son monstruos, no se encuentra un humano real en toda la escuela- Tsukune estaba totalmente desesperado, "¿por qué?, ¿Por qué papá tenía que tomar ese folleto en la calle?.. que será de mi voy a ser asesinado". En ese momento Ranma levanto la mano muy casualmente.

-Maestra, yo soy humano, comento el chico de la trenza sin pensar, la maestra quedo sorprendida ante la afirmación, y Ranma noto las miradas de odio de sus compañeros, y que Tsukune tenía una cara de aterrado.. "¿Ranma que estás haciendo? Nos van a matar!" pensó el humano más joven.

-así que, eres humano?- pregunto Saizou mientras tomaba a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo casi hasta el techo, la maestra palideció "que debería hacer, se supone que no hay humanos en Youkai Academia, no quiero ver a nadie muerto" Nekonome frunció los labios. En ese instante Saizou transformo su mano libre, paso de ser un brazo normal a uno tres veces su tamaño y bastante musculoso y sus dedos grandes con garras en las puntas, y lanzo un golpe hacia el chico de la trenza, este no parecía impresionado, simplemente tomo la mano que sujetaba su camisa, y se libero, en el último instante, luego se agacho y golpeo con la palma de su mano en el pecho de Saizou aplicando una gran cantidad de ki y arrojándolo lejos,

PRIM!, la ventana rompió como el cuerpo de Saizou fue lanzado atreves de ella.

-WOW, increíble y ni siquiera se transformo-, todos en el aula comenzaron aplaudir, -me pregunto qué clase de monstro será, a de ser un vampiro o algo así-

-pero, si ya les dije que soy humano- volvió a decir el joven de la trenza

-sí, claro, tu disfraz es casi perfecto, ni siquiera tuviste que cambiar la forma para defenderte- respondió la maestra guiñándole un ojo, unos segundos más tarde Saizou volvió a entrar, su uniforme estaba rasgado, Él hecho una mirada de odio hacia Ranma luego volvió a sentarse. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y..

-Disculpe por llegar tarde, es que me perdí- Moka entrando por la puerta

-adelante, pasa y siéntate- dijo la maestra "es linda" pensó, no hacía falta mencionar que Moka llamo la intención de todos en el salón

-wow que linda- susurro uno de los alumnos

-me alegra de estar en su misma aula- dijo otro

Pero Moka ignoro a todos ellos, pero se fijo en uno en especial, justo sentado al lado de la ventana, y dando un salto hacia el -Tsukune! Qué suerte estamos en el mismo salón- la vampiresa abrazo al chico más joven, lo cual causo que la mirada de odio de todos los estudiantes masculinos se dirigieran hacia Tsukune. Ranma comenzó a reír, de verdad, era bastante divertido ver que le pase a otro y no a él.

Ranma sabía que había algo raro con Tsukune, cuando la maestra dijo que este era un Colegio para los Youkai, este parecía aterrado, Así que supuso que también era humano, bueno su aura particularmente era humana, a diferencia de todos los otros estudiantes Tsukune era el único que no tenía un aura maligna o grande, eran más bien como insignificante incluso más insignificante que Gosunkugi.

"un sueño, esto debe ser un sueño…ha sido como un sueño todo el día" estaba pensando Tsukune con su cerebro medio funcionando en piloto automático mientras Moka lo llevaba por los pasillos con sus brazos entre lazados

-¡Este lugar es genial!, ¡es hermoso!-

-sueño..sueño. Tsukune Siguió susurrando todavía en piloto automático

Ranma estaba pensando en si largarse y buscar otro colegio en alguna ciudad remota donde no lo encuentren, o quedarse en Youkai Academia por 3 años, con comida, vestimenta, vivienda totalmente gratuita y 100.000 yens mensuales para sus gastos y pelear con uno dos Youkai por semana. Bueno siempre quedaba el hecho de poder regresar a Nerima donde también tendría vivienda y comida gratuita, solo que tendría que afrontar a más 50 prometidas, 2 rivales por cada prometida, 3 psicópatas a la semana que lo buscarían por una razón totalmente ajena a él, y ser humillado con las fotografías de Nabiki, y ser vendido dos o tres veces por mes..

"Definitivamente….Me quedo AQUÍ!" Ranma pensó para sí.

El chico de la trenza finalmente tomo una decisión, pero tendría que asegurarse de su duda con respecto a Tsukune, así que fue a buscarlo. no tardo mucho antes de que.

-Quien es ella?.. el pelo abundante, grandes ojos..

-WOAW!, es hermosa!

-Aun que sea solo su transformación, no hay nadie que se pueda transformar en alguien tan linda

-Hermosa, nunca había visto a alguien tan buena

-QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA!

-Quien es -ese- que va con ella?

-Parece un perdedor mara mi..

-Tal vez la deje sola, si no, ¡está muerto!..

-deberíamos matarlo ya-

Tsukune sintió un frio que recorrió toda su espalda, -jeje- comenzó a reír aterrado "sangriento"

Ranma comenzó a reír, realmente era divertido ver que le pase a otro y no a él. Además a diferencia de él, Tsukune parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento..

El chico que Ranma había arrojado por la ventana se paro frente a Moka y Tsukune

-Que chica tan buena!, ¿te llamas Moka, verdad?, yo soy Komiya Saizou, Saludos! - el chico del pirsin comenzó a acercarse y.

-¿por qué una chica tan buena como tú..- Saizou tomo a Tsukune de la camisa y lo levanto hacia un metro sobre el suelo -esta con un tipo como este?- terminó

-WAAW! Tsukune impresionado, "este es el tipo que Ranma arrojo por la venta"

Saizou sintió una mano en su hombro, -tú no sabes otra cosa que no sea causar problemas, verdad?- dijo Ranma en tono enojado

-Tu otra vez, no creas que esta vez te será tan fácil, solo te subestime en clases por qué mentiste sobre que eras humano- dijo Saizou soltando a Tsukune en el suelo, y volteándose hacia Ranma

-no mentí, en realidad soy humano- contesto Ranma mirándolo fijamente, Moka lo miro con incredulidad, hasta que recordó que no hay forma que un humano este en Youkai Academy, en ese instante Saizou volvió a atacar a Ranma otra vez transformando su mano, y mostrando sus garras,

-JE!- Ranma sonrió maliciosamente, y coloco su dedo índice para detener el golpe, pero luego cambio de idea abriendo completamente sus manos, al recordar que no tiene la fuerza que tenia al enfrentarse con Zaffron en el monte fénix, desvió ligeramente el ataque hacia un lado,

TRAK!

Todos quedaron mirando atónitos con los ojos saltones como Ranma rompió el brazo de Saizou, o al menos eso parecía, pero en realidad solo lo disloco, con un ligero toque en su codo respaldado por una gran cantidad de ki…Saizou gimió del dolor..

-será mejor que vayas a la enfermería- Ranma con una sonrisa arrogante antes de -si quieres ver lo que los humanos pueden hacer, será mejor que visites Nerima por una semana y luego me cuentas que te pareció, claro, si sobrevives hasta que acabe la semana- termino en tono burlón.

-¿are?- Ranma observo como Moka y Tsukune desaparecieron, luego los busco con la mirada para ver a la vampiresa que se llevaba a Tsukune lejos, se dispuso a seguirlos pero, la multitud de espectadores lo rodeo,

-eso fue genial, y ni siquiera te transformaste-

-dinos cuál es tu verdadera forma-

-tiene que ser un vampiro-

\- ¿verdadera forma?, pues la que estás viendo- respondió el joven artista marcial

-¿entonces si eres un vampiro?- volvió a preguntar una chica, una vena apareció en la frente de Ranma, -¿por qué tanta insistencia con eso de vampiro?- pregunto Ranma con ira, la chica se encogió de hombros, -Es que se dice que los vampiros son los monstruos más fuertes, y además de que tienen una apariencia humana natural-

-eso explica muchas cosas- comento el chico cola de cerdo antes de dar usar el Umisen-ken para desaparecer a la vista de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban…

-¿Espera Moka, por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto el humano más joven,

-no deberías juntarte con Ranma- respondió vampiresa, lo cual fue un duro golpe para Tsukune -pero, ¿por qué?- pregunto sin mas

-es una persona violenta- respondió Moka

-¿y así es como me agradeces el que los haya salvado?- pregunto el joven de la coleta que estaba parado tras de ellos,

-¡No te aparezcas tan de repente!- Moka se asusto un poco pero eso no evito que regañara a Ranma, Tsukune por otro lado quedo sorprendido por no haber notado cuando fue que Ranma llego ahí.

-Ra..Ranma-san- Tsukune miro al chico mayor, -gracias por salvarme-

-no hay de que, además tenía ganas de golpearlo de todos modos- dijo el chico de la trenza con toda sinceridad, lo cual causo que Moka lo viera con mala cara

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ranma inocentemente

-no deberías ser tan violento- regaño la vampiresa

-¿violento?, pero si fui muy piadoso con él, normalmente suelo mandar al hospital a los tipos como el-

-Ranma-san, lo que dices no está ayudando mucho- intervino Tsukune, y antes de que el ambiente se vuelve más tenso, cambio de tema -¿no deberíamos ir a ver los dormitorios?- Tsukune empuja a Ranma y a Moka hacia los dormitorios para evitar que siguieran con su discusión.

Bien los dormitorios, no eran la gran cosa, parecían varios edificios uno alado de otro pero era uno solo, era bastante alargado, tenía una apariencia muy sombría, rodeado de un cementerio, las lapidas estaban inclinadas y muy mal cuidadas a cada lado del camino de los dormitorios, en algunas lapidas podían apreciarse cráneos humanos y varias serpientes, y varios árboles muertos alrededor, un montón de cuervos sobre el tejado, tenía todos los requisitos para filmar una película de -viernes 13- o tal vez, algo mas sádico como -El juego del miedo-

-¡Que padre~! un edificio lleno de dignidad y carácter- Moka con una mirada de chica enamorada

-¿Estamos viendo el mismo edificio?- Ranma pregunto cómicamente a su compañero mas joven.

-Bueno...-

-Oh!, ¿no te gusta Tsukune?, ¿aun que seas un monstruo? Pregunto la vampiresa con una sonrisa.. -hablando de eso, que clase de monstruo eres- Tsukune palideció ante la pregunta, empezó a murmurar algo -Uh, bueno, yo-

-va en contra de las reglas revelar su verdadera forma- interrumpió Ranma, no es que el siguiera las reglas, pero definitivamente, pensaba que Tsukune era humano como el

-oh, disculpa, lo olvide- Moka viendo a Tsukune, y colocando sus manos juntas a modo de disculpa..

..haha… Tsukune rio incomodo, -hablando del tema, yo solo puedo verte como una humana común Moka.. ¿En verdad eres un vampiro?-

-Por supuesto, aun que en este momento me veo como un humano común y corriente- Moka lleva ambas manos a su pecho..-Veras, si yo me quito este rosario de mi pecho….me convertiré en un vampiro horroriiiifico-

-¿Rosario?-

-Los rosarios tienen la habilidad de sellar los poderes de los vampiros, y como yo causaba estragos y mucho miedo, me puse este rosario para sellar mis poderes de vampiro-

Ranma observo el rosario, y podía sentir una gran Youki (aura maligna) que emanaba del rosario, nada como el aura que emanaba de la propia Moka que era bastante más pura y pequeño

"En verdad es un vampiro, aun que es bastante linda y gentil es muy diferente a mi después de todo" Tsukune quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, pero aun si nuestros poderes están sellados, seguimos necesitamos sangre- dijo Moka antes de encajar una mordida en el cuello de Tsukune.. -mi debilidad- termino triunfal mientras se alimentaba del chico más joven, Tsukune gimió levemente del dolor..Pero no era nada del otro mundo

"No parece el súper Youkai que me comentaron, digo después de todo ella parece tan letal como Kasumi enojada" pensó Ranma (Nota: para entender por qué lo dice lean el Manga, no recuerdo el capitulo, pero el titulo creo que era.. -Kasumi se enoja-)

Por alguna razón, Tsukune termino en uno de los dormitorios más grandes, no es que el necesite espacio, es que tenía que compartirlo con Ranma, pero bueno, es mucho mejor que estar con algún tipo de ogro o criatura tipo pulpo que le comiera el cerebro o algo así..

Ranma se tambaleo como sus rodillas aflojaron, "creo que hoy dormiré temprano" pensó para sí.. luego miro a Tsukune -¿qué te parece la escuela?-

-bien sobre eso, no sé si yo encaje aquí- respondió el chico más joven

-sí, supongo que hade ser duro para alguien normal como tu estar en un lugar tan extraño-

-como lo dices, pareciera que este lugar no es el más extraño en el que has estado- comento Tsukune

-Bueno, este lugar no es tan malo, en mi escala de lugares raros, este está en la cola del top 5 - respondió Ranma

Tsukune palideció, no quería ni imaginar en qué clase de lugares ha estado Ranma, para que este solo sea el quinto lugar más extraño que ha visto.

-Creo que nunca te preguntare por los primeros cuatro- Dijo Tsukune temblando.

-Dije extraño, no tenebroso- Ranma sonrió burlonamente

Tsukune exploro la habitación, los dormitorios no eran tan espeluznantes a dentro como afuera, se parecía a una habitación normal, más bien era una habitación normal.

-voy a bañarme- dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño, y justo antes de cerrarla, -no entres hasta que yo salga-

Se recostó un rato, empezó a meditar sobre que debería hacer, esta era una escuela par Youkai y el era un humano, al parecer, si descubren su identidad no dudarían en matarlo, estaba totalmente aterrado, y quería regresar a casa, sin embargo había una muy buena razón para quedarse, claro -Moka-, no quería dejarla sola, ¿pero qué pasaría si ella se enterase que es un humano? -AAAAAK!, mientras más lo pienso más difícil es decirme!- el chico más joven se levanto, empezó a desvestirse para bañarse, olvidando lo que dijo Ranma..

Tsukune abre la puerta del baño, entra con los ojos cerrados todavía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos

-Ah-, Tsukune suspiro exhausto antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con unos ojos azules que lo miran fijamente, luego mira más atentamente para ver que eran de una niña pelirroja

-QQUE…COMO..CUANDO - Tsukune balbucea mientras le da una mirada más detallada a la pelirroja, obviamente seria una rival para Moka en lo linda que era, y en cuanto a desarrollo corporal obviamente salía ganando..

La pelirroja paso de una expresión nula a mas bien molesta, y Tsukune estaba viendo su funeral, como la niña comience a gritar y a golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa su reacción fue totalmente otra.

-Te dije que no entraras hasta que terminara!- la pelirroja dice en tono molesto, -bueno, que le vamos a hacer, cierra la puerta, y te lo explico luego..-

-¿Eh?, ¿eres… Ranma-san?- pregunto Tsukune con incredulidad

-¿Y quién otro podría ser?- preguntó la pelirroja en un tono molesto, luego recordó que no era culpa a de Tsukune de todos modos y al notar cómo le chico más joven temblaba una idea se le cruzo por la mente…-oh, no me digas que…¿acaso quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- la pelirroja dijo en tono juguetón…

-¡Lo siento mucho!- salió corriendo del baño, y cerró la puerta y se tumbo sobre ella.

Ranma rio del chico más joven, -¡JE!, no hay rival para mi encanto femenino- luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso roja de vergüenza…

-e.. ¿en verdad eres Ranma-san?- Tsukune pregunto del otro lado de la puerta

-te lo explicare todo cuando salga, no te preocupes- respondió la pelirroja, luego tumbo un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, BRRR.. Frio…tembló un poco, luego se metió a la bañera, su cuerpo se relajo como entro en contacto con el agua caliente… "Bueno, al menos, no es un pervertido como Kuno, o un idiota como Ryoga"

Los más molestos definitivamente eran Kuno y Ryoga, además de Happosai claro está, Kuno era un idiota pervertido que lo atacaba como hombre, y lo acosaba sexualmente como chica. Ryoga era un idiota que de alguna forma encontraba algo de que culparlo, en ese aspecto era idéntico a Akane, Mouse solo lo molestaba cuando Shampoo estaba cerca…y Shampoo, eso hace recordar a Ranma el incidente del afrodisiaco, recordó lo que sintió cuando se beso apasionadamente con la amazona, la forma en que había pasado sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Shampoo… luego sintió que una parte especifica de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando… "-AAK olvídalo, olvídalo!".. Se sacudió aquella ardiente experiencia de su cabeza para aclarar su mente, luego salió de la bañera y volcó un cubo de agua fría sobre sí mismo, luego se envolvió en una tolla y salió a fuera.

Tsukune miro fijamente a la pelirroja que salía del baño, y esta al darse cuenta se fijo que había salido como chica otra vez, -disculpa un momento- cerró la puerta nuevamente… al regresar a la habitación llevaba un recipiente de agua caliente.

-bien, primero que nada, en realidad soy Hombre, pero debido a una maldición me convierto, en esta chica pelirroja que vez ahora cada vez que entro en contacto con el agua fría-

Tsukune, todavía se negaba a creerlo, y se quedo observándola sin decir nada

-observa- .Ranma-chan derramo agua caliente sobre su cabeza, Tsukune ensancho los ojos como la chica pelirroja frente a él, fue aumentado su estatura, mientras su pecho fue encogiéndose, y su pelo se torno de un brillante rojo a un oscuro negro. -El agua caliente me regresa a la normalidad-

Tsukune lo había visto con sus propios ojos (ni modo que con los ojos del vecino), obviamente Ranma decía la verdad, y había visto los cambios en la parte superior de su cuerpo, y obviamente, en la parte inferior había un cambio más complicado, no iba a mencionar eso, ya que de seguro -esa- seria una pregunta molesta para el joven de trenza.

-¿y cómo?- pregunto el chico más joven

Ranma dio un suspiro….(inserte aquí la historia de Jusenkyo)… y esa es la historia…

-ahora ya entiendo porque, no te sorprende tanto una escuela para Youkai- afirmo Tsukune -me alegro que sea solo una maldición, y que no seas un monstruo-

-que, ¿acaso habría un problema si lo fuera?-

-no, es solo que, no me sentiría bien si me hubieses mentido sobre eso, además, aun si fueras un monstruo, no me has matado al enterarte de que soy humano, y me has defendido de Saizou- la respuesta de Tsukune provoco un cierto alivio en Ranma, obviamente el chico era una buena persona, además de que su sinceridad era bastante refrescante.

-hablando sobre mentir-, Ranma cambio de tema, -deberías decirle a Moka lo antes posible, una vez conocí a una chica, ella pensó que yo era una chica, y me dijo para que seamos amigas, claro, dije que si, después de todo, no tenía muchos amigos con tantos viajes, pero, no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad yo era un chico, pero ella lo descubrió por accidente antes de que pudiera decirle, desde esa vez, me ha tratado como escoria pervertida, por el bien de ambos, dile lo antes posible-

Tsukune noto un frio en los ojos de Ranma al hablar de esa chica, -tienes razón, será mejor-

-Por cierto, estaré vigilándote, no es que desconfié de Moka, pero no sabemos cómo reaccionara-

-Te lo agradezco-

Al día siguiente, Tsukune iba a la escuela con una carta de renuncia en sus manos por si acaso, no tardo mucho antes de que..

-Hey, chico espera!- Saizou toma Tsukune del cuello de la camisa -Ayer te divertiste mucho con Moka.. y pagaras por eso hoy-, Saizou lo golpea contra un árbol, -tu verdadera forma… ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma?- pregunta con un tono de ira…

"Esto es malo si se entera que soy humano me matara, y además Ranma dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y no vendría temprano ¿qué hare?"

-¿verdadera forma? Yo, yo soy un vampiro- respondió Tsukune

BAM!.. Saizou golpea la pared de tras de Tsukune haciéndola pedazos

WAAA! Chillo Tsukune asustado

-¿vampiro dices? Los vampiros son monstruos inmortales, y tú dices que ¿eres ese tal vampiro? ¡No mientas!- Saizou se alejo de Tsukune calmándose un poco, pero no antes de advertirle -no te vuelvas a acercar a Moka o estás muerto-

Tsukune estaba alarmado, corriendo de aquí para allá con sus maletas en las manos

-oh, ¿Tsukune?- alguien lo llama por la espalda, pero antes de que este voltee la vampiresa salta sobre el chico más joven, y lo abraza -Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde-

-Mokaa!- chilla Tsukune con los ojos llorosos

-Tsukune, que, que es todo ese equipaje-

-no puedo evitarlo Moka, esta escuela es demasiado para mi… quiero ir a una escuela para humanos-.. Esas palabras aterran a Moka quien lo toma de la camisa..

-¡No puedes hacer eso!, de ninguna manera puedes ir a una escuela de humanos, yo ODIO a los humanos- la afirmación de Moka, golpea a Tsukune como una roca..

-HUH- Tsukune retrocede impactado..

-fui a una escuela de humanos en segundaria, pero nadie creía en monstruos, decían que eran historias estúpidas…me sentía diferente…siempre estaba sola, hasta llegue a pensar que sería mejor si no existiese-..

La expresión de Moka cambia a una sonrisa.

-pero, tú me dijiste que amabas a los vampiros, y en realidad eres el primer amigo que tengo, así que, vamos a estudiar duro en esta academia-

Tsukune todavía no puede superar la impresión, da unos pasos hacia atrás, luego y sin levantar la cabeza

-Y.. si yo dijera,.. que soy uno de esos humanos que tanto odias… ¿me detendrías de todas formas?- Moka ensancha los ojos por la pregunta, pero pudo responder nada

-Soy humano!- Tsukune declaro con la mano en el pecho, Moka retrocedió unos pasos.

-pe..pero eso no es posible- Moka con vos temblorosa

-Soy humano! Termine en este extraño lugar por accidente!-

-NO HAY FORMA QUE UN HUMANO ESTE AQUÍ!-Afirmo Moka en alzando la voz, con la expresión entre la duda y el miedo.

-esa expresión lo dice todo- Tsukune da la espalda a Moka y antes de echarse a correr -discúlpame por querer ser amigo de un monstruo-

\- ¡Espera Tsukune!- Moka lo llamo, pero este no se detuvo

En la cima de uno de los árboles muertos a una distancia de 100 metros, Ranma observa la escena "sé que esto no debería terminar así, pero… aun así, si hubieses tardado más en decirlo solo se habrían hecho más daño, tal vez debí defender a Tsukune cuando Saizou lo amenazó para que no estuviera tan nervioso… pero el debe saber el riesgo, más bien debía decidir si iba a correr el riesgo solo para estar con Moka". El joven artista marcial observa como Tsukune se dirige hacia la estación del autobús.. "Es una lástima, realmente quiero que se quede"

Moka sigue en el mismo lugar..

-no puede ser-…-NO-…

-aun que haya hecho un amigo-…

-Que fue la primera vez que sentía que tenía una amigo en la vida-

El chico de la trenza observa ala vampiresa llorar, "tal vez deba decirle algo" pensó para sí voltea hacia Tsukune "es igual que cuando conocí a Akane" Ranma da un suspiro abstrayéndose, desconectándose de la realidad por unos momentos mientras recuerda su pasado.

-TSUKUNEEEEEEE!- ese fuerte grito trae a Ranma a la realidad, Moka fue atacada por un Monstruo, que parecía ser Saizou, Tsukune regreso a ayudarla, pero recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el suelo… Ranma salto del árbol lo más rápido que pudo.

Moka levantando a Tsukune del suelo. -lo siento, aun que fuera en una escuela humana, yo quería hacer amigos, pero seguramente es imposible, porque no puedo hacer más que lastimarte, Tsukune- Las lagrimas de Moka caen sobre Tsukune, este intenta levantarse..

-soy un humano débil, que no vale nada…Moka- Tsukune logra pararse sobre sus rodillas, -me di cuenta, de que huir sería un error…Porque yo… quiero ser tu amigo Moka..- Tsukune sonríe, y mira a la vampiresa a los ojos -Aun que seas una vampiresa, me gustas Moka-

Una vena aparece en la cabeza de Saizou.. -¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-...

Saizou Patea a Tsukune en la cabeza -MUERE BASURA!-, en ese instante.. BAAAMB… una patada manda a volar al monstruo un par de metros,

-¡IDIOTA!... Estaba en la mejor parte!… ¿!Porque demonios tenias que interrumpir la escena!- Dijo el joven de trenza Molesto.. y colocándose en posición de combate.. y observo bien la bestia que estaba por a enfrentar, era el doble de una humano promedio, y sus brazos musculosos eran al menos del tamaño de una persona, sus dedos largos con garras..

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Ranma al Youkai frente a sus ojos

-¿Cómo que quien eres?, soy Saizou!-

-¿ah?- dijo nuevamente Ranma con un tono de perdido..

-OLVIDALO!- Saizou arremete contra Ranma, el cual se distrajo por una repentina corriente de Youki detrás de él, Saizou aprovecho ese momento para golpearlo, sus garras afiladas causaron un profundo corte a la altura del pecho la sangre salpico por todas partes, Ranma salió despedido hacia un árbol con el cual se estrello antes de caer al suelo.

-Wajajaja... ¿!Creías que podrías con mi verdadera forma! Saizou rio de forma burlona.. pero su risa se esfumo al sentir un impresionante Youki rodeando la zona, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.. Como la figura en medio de aquel aura tan abrumador se reveló…-como en las historias.

\- El pelo plateado, Ojos rojos, y una sofocante aura demoniaca, ¿esto es un súper Vampiro?- Saizou es estremeció como un frio corrió por su espalda, sus rodillas temblaron y lo que caía de su pantalón no eran gotas de sudor.

Tsukune quedo impresionado ante la vista, linda y tierna Moka se veía muy diferente, su pelo plateado, ojos rojos. El miro el rosario que le había quitado por accidente a Moka, "¿a esto se refería?"

Ranma por su parte no sabía que estaba pasando, el estaba por patear a Saizou hasta China, cuando lo abrumo un tremendo ki demoniaco que lo distrajo, y Saizou lo golpeo, Podía ver a Tsukune en el suelo, pero no veía a Moka, pero notó a la chica de pelo plateado la cual desprendía un poder abrumador, uno poder tan grande que haría a Herb y Zaffron verse como Gosunkugi y a el mimo, por supuesto.

La chica de pelo plateado estaba enfrente de Saizou, -¿qué pasa grandote? Tú, ¿me quieres vedad?, solo intenta Tomarme por la fuerza, ¿Podrás?- Saizou arremetió contra la chica de pelo plateado, pero ésta no pareció darle importancia, Tsukune cerro lo ojos como vio que Moka no se movió un centímetro, cuando los volvió a abrir ensancho los ojos impresionado al igual que Saizou, al ver que fracciones de segundos antes de que su golpe llegara a su destino..Una figura se puso entre Moka y Saizou,

-Recuerda que yo soy tu oponente!- dijo Ranma con ira mientras sostenía el golpe de Saizou Con una mano, el ki Ranma estaba al máximo por lo que no cedió ni un centímetro, Acumulo todo lo que quedaba de su ki en su mano libre..-MOKO TAKABISHA!- Saizou gimo al ser lanzado unos 30 metros solo para estrellarse contra una gran roca y quedar incrustada en ella..

Moka-interna sonrió levemente, antes de limpiar con un dedo la sangre de Ranma que salpicó en su rostro cuando detuvo el ataque de Saizou, luego lo llevo hasta su boca para probarla y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

Ranma giro, al ver a la chica que estaba parada a tras de él, y que Tsukune se acerco rápidamente.

-Moka-san, Ranma –san ¿están bien? Dijo el chico más joven,

Ranma puso una expresión de de confundido, "¿por qué Tsukune llamaba a esta chica Moka-san?" se pregunto internamente, pero se limito a responder a la pregunta de Tsukune. -Solo unos rasguños- Ranma sacudiéndose el polvo seguidamente la vampiresa volteo a ver a Tsukune, el cual retrocedió un poco por el susto..

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño, después de todo, Moka-interna toma el rosario de las manos de Tsukune,.. -tu sangre es deliciosa para mi otra yo- luego miro a Ranma.. -eres una persona bastante interesante… Saotome… sigue cuidando mi comida y mi otra y, hasta que nos volvamos a ver- Ranma se sonrojo por la mirada de Moka, y Tsukune sintió como si lo golpeara un martillo por el hecho que Moka-interna se refiriera a él como Alimento.

Moka-interna coloco el Rosario de nuevo en su pecho, resplandeciendo una luz roja, mientras el pelo de Moka volvió a ser rosado, y disminuyo una talla de pechos, Cuando la luz se fue Moka se desplomo hacia Tsukune, quien la sostuvo, Ranma miro fijamente a Tsukune y este a él, antes de que ambos dijeran al unisonó -¿doble personalidad?-

Ranma y Tsukune acompañaron a los dormitorios, luego se separaron pues Moka fue a Su habitación, Ranma y Tsukune a la suya…

Tsukune entro primero, luego Ranma, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él…

-Oye Ranma-san, ese taque que usaste al final fue genial- dijo Tsukune mientras se quitaba el la chaqueta.. -¿Ranma?...voltea a ver al chico de la trenza como no hubo respuesta. -HEY RANMA! ¿ESTAS BIEN?- Tsukune salto alarmado a auxiliar al joven artista marcial que estaba inconsciente en el suelo…

ZZZZZZ (ronquido)

Tsukune dio un suspiro de alivio -menos mal, solo está dormido- sin tener otra opción Tsukune lleva a su peculiar amigo hasta su cama, limpio sus heridas y lo vendó antes de caer rendido el también sobre su propia cama.

Fin del Capítulo 1.0

Notas: la Versión de Ranma que utilizo es la del manga, tiene mayores conocimientos y poder que el del anime, aun que en esta historia todo eso se ha resteado a su nivel en el momento que llego al Dojo Tendo

Estoy reeditando todos los 15 capítulos que escribí, aun que los cortare a la mitad, así que terminaran siendo 30 capítulos para cuando alcance a la publicación anterior.


	3. Sucubo Ranko Vampire

**Capitulo 2: Sucubu + Ranko + Vampire**

-Fwaaaa- El joven Saotome bostezo, ¿por qué lo que sucedió a su cama? Cama? - preguntó por qué estaba tendido en una cama estilo occidental, en lugar de una futón tradicional.

-Ranma-san ¿ya despertaste? -

Ranma que el joven negro que le había hablado, por un segundo había olvidado quién era -Oh, Tsukune, si, incluso me sentía muy cansado, me sentía como si estuviera sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba hecho de cierto por unos momentos. -Que fue lo que ocurrió? -

\- Te desmayaste por el cansancio cuando regresas a los dormitorios después de tu pelea con Saizou - El joven de pelo corto coloco una bandeja sobre la mesita de la cama, paso un vaso de té a su compañero.

\- ... - Ranma no dijo nada, simplemente tomo la taza de té en sus manos, se quedo observando el vapor escaparse durante varios minutos.

-¿Esta muy caliente? -

-Muy cálido- susurro recordando los tiempos, o más bien esa vida antigua en que disfrutaba mucho del té que preparaba Kasumi, a veces pregunta por qué no había elegido a ella como esposa?

-Lo siento, creo que lo calenté de más.-

-Oh, no, no me refiero a eso, esto, bueno, esta sensación- Ranma hizo una pausa y suspiro, luego de ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza -Me refiero a que, no me había tratado con tanta calma en mucho tiempo, siempre, el estado, en problemas, huyendo, sobreviviendo, y ... siendo traicionado-

-Eso suena bastante duro-

-Lo fue, pero por suerte ya acabo en ese instante, Ranma siente como si tu mente se nublara por momentos cuando intentaba recordar sus primeros días en el Dojo.

-Bueno, no sé qué clase de personas tuviste en tu vida en el pasado, pero, Yo juro que nunca te traicionare, aun que, lamento ser muy débil como para protegerte ... - Tsukune se disculpa detrás de la cabeza, a lo que Ranma solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Hombre, tienes que comenzar a entrenar, si vas a pasar el tiempo aquí, es mejor que las vuelves fuerte, no es que te vayas a dejar en paz, pero si tienes alguien muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para mantenerme ocupado ...

-Uhg- El joven de pelo corto hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso.

No puedo explicarte mucho ahora, pero, mi cuerpo está mucho más débil de lo acostumbrado, en todo caso, gracias por cuidarme cuando me desmaye -

-Bueno eso no es nada, después de todo somos amigos, y tu ya me ha salvado varias veces de aquí.

-Bueno, digamos que estamos a mano-

-¡Oh cierto! es Tarde, tengo que ir a clases, pero tu deberías quedarte a dormir un poco mas

-No, no quiero faltar a clases por una tontería como esa- alego Ranma antes de levantarse y correr al baño "Ayer estaba solo y quería volver a la habitación, por eso no hay nada más que una Moka acerca de su" otro yo " , y tengo curiosidad por lo que responda, además Tsukune podría ser atacado nuevamente de camino a clases ".

Ranma se desvió al baño, dejando su cuerpo desnudo, y por supuesto, eso no fue muy atractivo para Tsukune, pero sí la atención que las heridas de Ranma casi había desaparecido por completo.

"este cuerpo realmente es molesto", "no puedo hacer nada, incluso conocí todas las técnicas, con el poder que tengo ahora no alcanza, incluso cuando arrojo a Saizou por la ventana, a pesar de que es fácil para mí, sin esfuerzo, pero con el que puedo posar en estos momentos, no es suficiente. "El joven artista marcial pierde en la vida pasada. sus pensamientos, aunque no duro mucho, como cierto aroma lo arrastró a la realidad, se levanto de golpe provocando que la caera de agua fría volviera a su forma maldita, pero claro que era más importante que volver a su yo solo

-¡Quiero más! - Exclamo la pelirroja semidesnuda

-Claro, por supuesto- Tsukune haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tener una hemorragia nasal.

Ranma-chan ya iba por su séptimo Tazón de arroz con curry, se veía barril sin fondo, o al menos eso es lo que Tsukune estaba pensando en ese momento, y todo lo demás estaba pensando en lo que realmente era. velocidad / cantidad que comía, solo y podía ver sus manos. Aunque tenía el nivel de Akane, podría verlo sin problemas y si tuviera el nivel de Shampoo, tal vez sería casi como si Ranma tuviera una vida humana casi normal.

-QUIERO MAS! - Ranma-chan extendiendo su Tazón hacia Tsukune por novena vez

-Lo siento, pero me temo que ya se acabo- Respondió Tsukune,

-pe, pero yo quería mas! A Tsukune le dio un ataque por la forma tan dulce y femenina en la que la pelirroja hablo

-jeje..Lo siento, solo estoy jugando, es un hábito que tengo- Ranma-un-prepudible-notarán perfectamente lo que estaba Tsukune, si bueno, podría cubrirse y dejarlo tranquilo, ella misma tenía que llenar su estomago antes de apiadarse de su pobre amigo.

Tsukune sacudió la cabeza haciendo lo posible al ponerse al lado de estar comiendo con una película caliente semidesnuda -¡ya se hizo tarde! - se levanto, cogió su cartera y salió corriendo antes de que su "amiga" se haya encargado del bulto en sus pantalones. -Ranma-san, es mejor que te apresures que te espero a fuera mientras te vistes-

-podrías, dejar el san ?, me siento raro cuando me llama "Ranma-san" .- comento Ranma

-entonces, ¿Ranma-kun Está bien? - Pregunto Tsukune

-no, quiero decir, dime Ranma a secas, no usa sufijos honoríficos, después de todo somos amigos, y estaremos viviendo en este lugar por 3 años, además, nunca useás honoríficos, y me sienta raro cuando los usan conmigo-

-entonces, Ranma, date prisa que te dejo! Tsukune, todavía algo de falto de confianza, antes de ir a un pequeño y sonrojarse apenado, Ranma sonrió satisfecho

-vete adelantando que te alcanzo enseguida- realmente era molesto tener que usar uniforme, pero era el mismo chico que cuando estaba en Nerima, y pensaba que para diferentes cosas, es mejor para hacer cosas diferentes.

Tsukune camino temeroso al instituto, "Todos aquí son los que Youkai y si alguno sabe que soy humano, estoy muerto, claro, al menos que Ranma esté cerca para rescatarme"

-¡OH! ¡Mira a Moka-san!

-Ella luce tan abrumadora como siempre

-Parece como si estuviera rodeada de Luz-

-Es como si tuviera luz propia-

El murmullo los demás alumnos saco a Tsukune de sus pensamientos, solo para voltear y ver a la razón de ellos ...

La Vampiresa de la escuela caminando dulcemente como un ángel

-Ella es tan deslumbrante! -

-Akashya Moka, la belleza 1 # de la Academia-

Tsukune se sonrojo al ver al dulce ángel ... -Buenos días Moka-san- .. Saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro ..

-oh, Buenos días Tsukune! - Moka respondió con un chico al cuello ¿Qué es lo que causó miradas furiosas de parte de los espectadores?

-WAAA! .. ¡Moka esta con un tipo! -

-¿Otra vez ese? ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Moka?

-Este no se salva, lo mataría a golpes, si tan solo no fuera amigo de Ranma-

Tsukune se sintió incomodo por la mirada del público masculino en general, pero no había nadie en particular que no era masculino, era una chica bastante bien desarrollada, que observaba la escena con molestia.

-Akashya Moka no se perdió antes de ti! -Expreso ella con fuego en sus ojos, estaba Furiosa y excitada, pero se había estancado aún más Furiosa de no haber sido seguido a la pareja, y no presenció lo que pasó a sus espaldas ...

-¡GUAU! .. ¿Quién es ella?

-¿De dónde Salió?

-No había visto hasta ahora-.

-ha de ser nueva-

La vista de todos los alumnos se pusieron en la chica recién llegada. El pelo rojo como el fuego, el rostro de ángel, el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Que importa de dónde Salió-

-Es tan hermosa como Moka-san! - Expresaron todos al Unísono

-ME QUEMO! ...

Gracias a la reciente distracción, Moka y Tsukune se sentaron fuera de la vista de los demás.

-Tsukune, pienso que debes enviar solo por el único ser humano que esté allí para ti, si hay algo que puedas hacer, simplemente dímelo, ¿vale? -

-¿Moka-san, porque estás haciendo esto por mi? - Preguntó Tsukune

-yo..no ... no es solo porque cada vez- dijo Moka mientras se acercaba más y más a Tsukune -que estoy contigo, quiero chupar tu sangre- termino encajando sus colmillos en el cuello de Tsukune este dio un salto y comenzó a correr en círculos quejándose

-lo siento es que, tu aroma es tan bueno que simplemente- Moka hiso una pausa y ... -gracias por el mangar-termino en voz baja, luego sonrió -Tu sangre es de lo más delicioso Tsukune, creo que me hare adicta un ti! .-

-¡Pero NO soy tu comida! - Grito Tsukune mientras salía corriendo ..

-¡Espera Tsukune! ¿Qué sucede?

"si tan solo no fue mi sangre cuando estabamos solos" Tsukune pensó para sí frotaba la herida en su cuello, realmente estaba preocupado "Sí, realmente estaba solo conmigo para mi sangre, ¿Se produjo un error al agregarme?" todas esas ideas asaltaban la mente de Tsukune cuando

-Aw, Awch- un quejido llamo su atención, volteo al origen ... -Ayúdame, por favor, una joven de pelo celeste lo llamo, ella estaba arrodillada con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra sujetando su estomago. hayas empezado a sentirme mal dijo ella adolorida-

-WOAH- Tsukune se sonrojó al ver a tan linda chica, ella tenía un cuerpo casi tan bien formado, no, ella estaba más desarrollada que el lado femenino de Ranma, pero no tenía tiempo para admirarla, ni comparar.

-¿Puedes levantarte? - Preguntó Tsukune, mientras acudía en su ayuda. -vamos, te llevare a la enfermería- Tsukune la ayudo a levantarse, ella se apoya en él para caminar.

-gracias, siempre tuvo un cuerpo débil- Comento ella mientras caminaban. -mi ... mi pecho de pronto comenzó a dolerme ..-

¡BOING! Tsukune siente una suave y dulce sensación como el pecho de la joven se apoya fuerte en contra de la mente. -Mi pecho, ¡se siente como si fuera un explotar! - exclamo la chica de pelo celeste mientras frotaba sus senos contra el cuerpo de Tsukune quien lo siente como su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente ..

"WHOOAAAA ¡Su pecho!, ¡Parece como si fuera a explotar!". Pensó Tsukune como su rostro se sonrojo y una expresión de tonto pervertido se formo en su rostro, Son tan grandes y suaves, ¡espera! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ... ¡Me veo como un Idiota!

-Hey, Tsukune-kun, Mírame a los ojos, pidió la joven de pelo celeste, y Tsukune obedeció aturdido por el dulce momento ... -Soy Korono Kurumu, ¿Por favor, se buen amigo para mi, vale?

Tsukune la miro directamente a los ojos. "realmente tiene bonitos ojos", pensó Tsukune mientras que una sensación de vuelo en el aire lo invadió, y de pronto se siente como si no fuera el mismo y abrazo fuertemente un Kurumu.

Wahaha Tsukune comenzó a reír confundido por la situación.

-KYAAA! Que está haciendo, Kurumu tenía una expresión de alegría mientras decía eso ...

-no, ¿Tsukune, que está haciendo? - Moka observaba la escena a lo lejos ..- ¡KYAAA! .. La vampiresa grito del susto como escucho una extraña detrás de ella, seguido de

-¿Acaso ya rompieron? - dijo la voz tenebrosa, Moka giro a ver quién era el que hablaba. Solo para encontrar a un extraño.

¿QUIEN ERES? - Pregunto la vampiresa ..

-hehehe Solo un transeúnte común- dijo que el hombre antes de marcharse, Moka hizo caso omiso y volteo a una vuelta hacia Tsukune, solo para descubrir, que ya se había marchado

Mientras ...

Una pelirroja pasó por los pasillos con los hombros caídos, su era de resignación más más cosa, ya era la quinta vez que la mojaban con agua fría en los últimos 15 minutos, así que definitivamente hoy no fue su día ... Se resigno y decidió ir a clases como Ranko, en lugar de ir como Ranma ... -hah!, la joven pelirroja dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases y recibía atención por su camino causando el chocara ... -OCH! ... eso dolió- se quejo la pelirroja mientras frotaba su cabeza ... abrió sus ojos para ver con qué o quien lo había chocado ...

-Tsu ... ¿Tsukune? ... lo siento no estaba prestando ante ... Ranma calló como vio que la chica estaba ayudando a un semiconsciente Tsukune, y no era Moka ...

-¿¡Tsukune estas bien! Kurumu mientras ayudaba a Tsukune ..

-OW..Que fue lo que ... Tsukune hiso una pausa, cuando vio que estaba tirado en el suelo, no sabía exactamente como paso ... sol se fue a un Kurumu que lo ayudaba a levantarse, ya una niña pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente ... -pero si eres Ran ... Antes de que Tsukune pudiera terminar la frase ya estaba siendo arrastrado varios metros por la pelirroja ..

-HEY, ESPERA A DONDE VAN? .. Pregunto Kurumu confundida ... volteé a ver que alguien estaba deprimido de ella ... -¿Moka, que haces aquí? .. Moka solo respondió que se veía como la niña pelirroja a Tsukune mientras que una niña aparecía en su cabeza ..

2 minutos después, en la Azotea de la escuela ..

-Que ocurre Ranma? Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? .. y ¿por qué estas vestido ... -er vestida como ...

-es una larga historia, Interrumpió la pelirroja ... -bueno, primero que nada, cuando venga a la escuela como niña, no me llames Ranma, llámame Ranko-

-¿Esta bien pero por que? -

"No necesito ir a clases como chica, pero esta chica maldición no me deja en paz, ya me bañado 5 veces este día todo por la culpa de que todo me caiga en el agua fría" Dijo Ranma con un tono de molestia

-pero ..- Tsukune intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente ..

-hace poco me di cuenta que la maldición no solo me transforma en chica, si no que atrae el agua fría cuando paso mucho tiempo como chico- (es por eso que la vieja de la cuchara siempre leda ...)

-bien, entiendo eso, pero de donde sacaste el uniforme?

-el uniforme cambia con mi cuerpo, ósea, cuerpo de chico, uniforme de chico, cuerpo de chica, uniforme de chica .. ¿Comprendes?

Realmente era difícil de creer, pero con todas las cosas raras que había pasado desde que conocía a Ranma y desde que vino a esta escuela no había mucho antes de aceptar los hechos ... Tsukune asintió con la cabeza ... -comprendo, pero que harás si te cae agua caliente-

-la maldición solo atrae el agua fría- alego Ranma .. -no quiero que nadie se entere de mi secreto, así que por favor, no se digas a nadie- Ranma hiso una pausa para tomar aire ... -puedo confiar en ti?, ¿Tsukune? - la última frase que salió muy femenina sin que esta se diera cuenta, lo cual Causo el corazón del hombre más joven golpeó tremendamente fuerte, y su rostro se pusiera rojo

-cla..claro ... Respondió Tsukune algo confundido ... por un recuerdo estaba dudando de si la persona enfrente era era realmente hombre ...

-¿Que están diciendo? Pregunto Moka que estaba espiando escondida ...

-No estoy seguro, pero al parecer hay un secreto entre esos dos. Respondió Kurumu .. -rápido allí vienen escóndete-

-es bueno que pueda tener alguien en quien pueda confiar, exclamo Ranma-chan dando una palmada en la espada de Tsukune ... en ese instante, la sangre de Kurumu, la pelirroja se asemejó a Tsukune que la tenia Moka, y además tenia un cuerpo casi tan bueno como ella misma ... (se rindió casi, por que Kurumu no acepta el hecho de que Ranko tenga igual o mejor cuerpo que ella ..)

++++ Ya en el salón de Clases .. +++++

Ranko, y Tsukune se separaron en el camino, Ranko dijo que tenían que entrar antes de clases por lo que Tsukune entro primero junto con Moka y Kurumu que todavía estaba deseosa de saber quién era la chica de pelo rojo.

Disculpe por llegar Tarde, dijo la niña pelirroja saludando dulcemente, haciendo su papel de niña inocente.

Todos los ojos Masculinos se posaron sobre la niña recién llegada

¡GUAUU! Es ella otra vez ..

Que suerte, que estemos en la misma clase ..

-Oh, tu eres? La maestra Nekonome, reviso su lista y ... -Tu eres Mizoure Shirayuki, ¿no ?, pregunto la maestra, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza ... Ranko Saotome: Corrigió ella con la expresión más tierna que pudo ... Todavía en su papel de niña inocente.

-Ah !, Ranko !, el director me contó que, aunque solo se vendía de cuando en un problema personal, y que es la hermana pequeña de Ranma, ¿no es así? En ese momento Todos ensancharon los ojos ... Era cierto que se había visto bastante, en especial el estilo de pelo, aunque el color era bastante diferente, y sus personalidades parecían bastante opuestas ... una simple vista ...

-en realidad, somos gemelos, corrigió nuevamente Ranko con su actuación patentada de niña buena ...

-Ya veo, pero ... ¿dónde esta tu hermano? ¿Por qué no ha venido? - pregunto la maestra ..

-bien, veras, el no se levantó muy bien que digamos, al parecer hubo algunos inconvenientes con el agua ..-

-el..¿agua? todos en la clase al unisonó ..

"¿Ósea que si era un vampiro?" se preguntó Kurumu ..

-Bueno, entonces adelante, pasa por asiento, Ranko tomo asiento, el asiento que estaba a un lado de Tsukune, puesto que no hay nadie sabia sin vendría Saizou tomo ese lugar, ahora que finalmente había llegado, un lugar donde el lugar que Le corresponde, justo al lado del cesto de basura del salón.

-Oh, Tsukune !, que suerte que me estoy quedando aquí a tu lado-, dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, lo cual causó que el publico masculino empezara a murmurar algo sobre el comentario de Tsukune y que esta deseara no haber asistido hoy a clases.

Por otro lado ...

Si las miradas mataran, Ranma-chan ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra ... un niño corrió por la espada de Ranma-chan como el Aura, asesinó de Kurumu, la rodeaba, mesclada con el terror de Moka que era menos agresiva, pero seguía siendo agresiva

"Por qué razón creí que era mala idea venir como chica" Ranma-chan en ese momento. "¡Maldita mar !, ya estaba olvidando que se siente que las chicas me miren con ira, tal vez debería decirles ... no quizás no ..." y mientras Ranma-chan se decidió, paso el tiempo y llego la hora del descanso.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Tsukune fue hablar con moka pero ... Esta vez fue tan pronto como la profesora Shizuka salió del salón, Ranma no dejo rastro alguno y Kurumu también ..

En los pasillos la vampiresa se recostó por la pared, con la cabeza abierta y la mirada perdida, "Por qué se enojó con Ranko, de seguro solo estaba hablado con Tsukune sobre su hermano, pero más importante que eso, tienen esa otra chica y Tsukune ellos realmente parecían amantes. "Moka suspiro profundamente ..." por lo que estaba tomando esto como un shock "durante unos segundos grabaron lo que paso antes de clases ..." realmente ... son tan mala? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con Tsukune solo? quiero chupar su sangre.? Moka fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos como una extraña extraña la llamo

-No es momento de estar deprimida, alguien te esta observando

-Huh? Que, de cuando viene esa voz? Moka buscando el origen de la voz sin encontrar a nadie ...

¿Tú eres vampiro, correcto? Esta vez escucha una voz diferente, pero esta es mas familiar ..

-Tu eres la de hace Rato ... que quieres? Moka observa la Kurumu que se encuentra sentada sobre las escaleras. Esta última da un salto para caer suavemente sobre sus pies, dejando a los estudiantes masculinos con una vista agradable a su ropa interior ... WOOOOW, es todo lo que se puede hacer en ese momento. Eso y el sonido de las gotas de baba que caían de la boca de los estudiantes masculinos. Seguido de sus alabanzas a tan bien desarrollado espécimen femenino ..

La niña de pelo celeste se acerca a Moka, un tal punto en que puede susurrarle el oído; -Soy la Succubus Kurono Kurumu ... y estoy aquí para derrotarlo-, moka comenzó un balbucear algo sobre las reglas cuando fue interrumpida por Kurumu nuevamente .. -Tu eres la mayor monstruosidad para mi plan! -

-¿Plan ?, moka intrigada

-Sí, mi plan de convertir a todos los hombres de la academia en esclavos de mi belleza. Hacia ella ... -Mi plan, la transformación en Harén de la Academia Youkai- Kurumu posó mientras decía eso, causando que las miradas lujuriosas se dirigieran, y dejando sin hablar a Moka,

-era un plan perfecto ... se supone que todos los hombres de la academia deben ser esclavos de mi belleza desde el principio ... Pero ... ¡Akashia Moka! Los chicos están soñando sobre la vida de mí ... No lo permitiré, No perderé en una batalla de encanto femenino contigo ...

Lo único que puedo responder fue un simple ¿Eh? -, lo cual dio un tiempo a Kurumu de continuar ... -Por eso te puedo ver que puedo derrotar ... ¡Robare a Tsukune! -

-Espera Tsukune-kun no tienen nada que hacer en esto !. Por qué no te llevas un Ranma. (Termino moka en voz baja ...) ...

¡Oye! ¿Qué estas diciendo? Dijo la voz de Moka-interna ante el comentario de la Moka-externa.

-¿What? De donde viene esa voz? Moka-externa buscando el origen de la voz ...pero no tiene éxito

-Moka-san! .. al final te encuentro ... dijo Tsukune llegando a la escena ... -quería discul ... antes de que termine la frase Kurumu se abalanza sobre Tsukune y presionando sus pechos contra el torso de este, y haciendo que este (gimiera de placer) se quejara levemente, -Moka-san vine a pedirte perdón- Tsukune trato, con todo su ser preocupado mientras decía esto, sin embargo fracaso inútilmente como Kurumu froto sus pechos con su cuerpo, causando que este se sonroje ..

-dices estar preocupado, y todavía pones esa cara feliz? - Moka emitiendo una aura asesina Tsukune palideció ante la visión de una cabreada Moka ...

-Tsukune, aléjate de ella, solo te esta engañando-grito Moka

Tsukune no pudo hacer o decir nada, como Kurumu acercó su rostro al de, causando que sus miradas se crucen, y que Kurumu utilizara su hechizo de encanto, Tsukune se sienta como si se llamara un profundo abismo mientras caía en el encanto de la Sucubu ,

-por favor créeme Tsukune, ella es peligrosa, va a comerte! -

-Pero que dices Moka-san, ¿no estas tu misma chupando mi sangre? -

Ante la respuesta de Tsukune, los ojos de Moka se humedecieron, mientras sus labios temblaron levemente antes de un ...

UWAAAAAAAAA!

La vampiresa salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras lloraba ...

Mientras ... Ranma que ya había vuelto a su forma masculina, esteba en el problema de su vida ...

Su indecisión ..

-le digo ... no le digo ... le digo ... no le digo ... .Sigue indeciso tratando de tomar la decisión con la flor numero 45 ... -AAAH! .. Mejor lo consulto con Tsukune! ... Ranma se levanta así solo para volver a ser un niño en el suelo como una chica de pelo color fresa choco contra el, la chica salió volando por la ventana, sin embargo Ranma un salto se apresura a la caída de la niña de pelo rosa,

la vampiresa que se estaba cubriendo la cabeza para protegerse de la caída, sin embargo, por la buena razón de caer.

abrió sus ojos renuentemente, muy renuentemente solo para notar a.

-Ranma-san ?, la vampiresa se sonrojo como el que Ranma la sostenía en sus brazos fuertemente, el cuerpo del musculo de Ranma que la sostenía, sin embargo, este hacia la gentileza, como si fuera un mameluco.

Ranma noto como el cuerpo de la vampiresa se calentó de repente, en eso acercó su rostro hacia ella, TUMB ... TUMB .. Moka sintió como su corazón golpeó dolorosamente en su pecho, estaba a punto de perder su primer beso, cerro fuertemente sus ojos como el intento de evitarlo, sin embargo inconscientemente su rostro se acercó ligeramente al de Ranma, ella se preparo mentalmente para el suceso, sin embargo esto nunca paso, Ranma apoya su frente con la de Moka,

-Hmmm, -no pareces que tengas fiebre, dijo el joven de la trenza-, Moka abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió ... solo unas palabras se le ocurrieron en ese instante ...

-BAKA! -... SPLASH !, Moka da una bofetada a Ranma ...

-Eso duele !, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Se quejo Ranma mientras acariciaba su mejilla,

Moka se pone roja como un tomate mientras que se evita mirar directamente a Ranma, -perdona, no quise, es solo que ... es que ... pensé que ibas a ... - el final de la frase antes de salir de los labios de moka ... un delicioso aroma la distrajo, como en un transe, lentamente se acercó al joven de la trenza ... -no ... yo pierdo .. el. Control .. Cuando huelo ... sangre- Moka se acerca mas y mas, Ranma se sonroja ante la mirada de la peli-rosa,

-e..espera que haces- ... retrocede un paso

-NO ES MOMENTO DE COMER, TSUKUNE ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! ... grito la Moka-interna

Moka-externa finalmente se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía del rosario,

-que ... quien eres? Pregunto Moka-externa ..

-soy tu otra tu, te hablo desde tu subconsciente promedio del rosario

-Otra yo?

-no hay tiempo, Tsukune esta bajo el encanto de Kurumu, lo que dijo fue hace muy poco, solo teníamos controlado, debes salvarlo antes de que el mar demasiado Tarde, Kurumu es un Sucubu, y cuando un hombre recibe un beso de ella se convierte en su esclavo por toda la eternidad.

Ranma todavía no entendía que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, primero la salvación, ella lo golpea, luego intenta besarlo, y ahora lo ignora y ... ¿hablando hablando con su rosario? (nota: solo Moka puede escuchar al rosario, ósea Ranma no escucha que el rosario habla)

-Disculpa! - dijo Moka antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería, Ranma estaba debatiendo de si seguirla o no seguirla, ya que podría terminar en que traicionara a Tsukune.

Así que decidió esperar unos momentos antes de que tuvieramos que pasar, pero no tuvimos tiempo como el escucho que una ventana se rompió, salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, ... -maldita mar, por que no salgo directamente por la ventana- dijo Ranma, al notar que ya no había nadie ahí ...

Kurumu desplego sus alas, y dejo ver su cola, sus uñas crecieron enormemente, ella estaba realmente cabreada, se abalanzó sobre Tsukune y Moka con intención asesina, estos dos se tiraron al suelo para evitar las garras de Kurumu que cortaron varios arboles muertos como si fuera un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, Tsukune palideció, y en un forcejeo tropezó y arrancó el rosario del pecho de Moka, causando la miseria interna internacional,

Moka interna estuvo muy molesta, dio un salto y tomo a Kurumu por la cola, y la azotó contra el suelo ...

-por que no hacer pedazos, esa cola y esas alas nunca volaras de nuevo? dijo Moka interna mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kurumu, esta ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas ..

Tsukune le bloqueo el paso Moka-interna

-¿Que haces? Ella no solo te engaño sino que trato de Matarte-

-lose, no puedo decir que lo que Kurumu hiso no estuvo mal ... pero no puedo verla como alguien mala en el fondo-

Moka-interna estuvo apunto de decir algo pero ...

-Tsukune tiene razón, ya tiene ganado, ya ha dado una respuesta, no hace falta ir a más lejos, comento Ranma que solo llego a la final de la pelea ...

Moka interna le echo una mirada a Ranma, pero una mirada molesta, mas bien era como tratar la observación con intriga ... lo cual causo que Ranma se sonora, Moka-internacional noto esto, y sus mejillas se volvieron tenuemente rosadas, casi imperceptibles ...

-esta bien- Moka-interna asintió antes de mirar a Tsukune y arrebatarle el rosario de sus manos .. -no me malentiendas, no quiero tu sangre solo por ser el que huyo lejos de mi- ...

-definitivamente soy diferente a la otra moka ... por eso ... - Moka interna Miro hacia un Ranma, este es el peligro pero sus piernas no se movieron ... fue entonces que Moka-interna encajó si colmillos en el cuello de Ranma, causando que este soltase un leve gemido de dolor, muy leve en realidad ... casi en audible con los gemidos de Tsukune al ser mordido ...

-oye! ¡No te alimentes de mi! - Ranma se quejó pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Moka-interna se había colocado en el rosario, sellándose así misma, y dejando a la Moka-externa en el exterior.

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Tsukune en shock

-ni idea- .. respondió Ranma con desgana ...

Al dia siguiente ...

-¡What! el rosario comenzó a hablar? - preguntó Tsukune sorprendido

-si, esta vez, la voz nos salvo, es extraño, parece que el sello se debilitando ...

Moka mira a Tsukune fijamente ...

-si el sello dejara de funcionar ... Tsukune ... tu me calmarías ... cierto? Pregunto la vampiresa sonrojada ... causado que el corazón de Tsukune se acelerara ...

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hare !, exclamo Tsukune enérgicamente, "que tu eres un poco espeluznate por chupar mi sangre ... pero para mi, Moka-san es Moka-san, ¡así que esta bien!

En eso ambos (Tsukune y Moka) se miran fijamente ...

-Tsukune ... -

-Moka-san ... -

Ambos se miran sonrojados, hasta que ...

-Yo, Tsukune, Moka que hacen? Ranma que recién llega por que se quedo dormido los interrumpe ...

Moka desvía la mirada evitando ver fijamente a Ranma ... y este se sonroja al darse cuenta ...

-Pe, Perdón por lo del otro día- dijo Moka refiriéndose a lo de la bofetada ...

-bueno, no importa ... contesto Ranma ...

-otro ... dia? - pregunto Tsukune ... cuando Ranma iba a contar de cuando salva a Moca de Caer del tercer piso ...

-TSUKUNEEE! ... Buenos Días! ... el humano más joven volteo a ver un Kurumu que estaba parado con una canasta de galletas en su mano ...

-huh ?. Por que yo?

-Recuerdas cuando dije que iba en busca de un solo destinatario de mi vida? ... Me lo decidió ... es Tsukune! ..

El Humano tiene más jóvenes todavía sin poder creerlo, se vuelve así mismo mientras que tiene la boca abierta en la incredulidad ...

\- "¡Así es, ayer arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme, ahora me encantadísimo de ti!" Kurumu se sonroja apenada

Ranma trata de aguantarse la risa, cuando ve como Kurumu y Moka echan chispas al mirarse la una a la otra ... es entonces varias ideas pasan por su cabeza ...

Tsukune decide huir, mientras es seguido por Moka y Kurumu.

"¡Tsukune solamente apresure y cásate conmigo!" Kurumu persiguiéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a ojrea ...

"que corta a Kurumu-chan, Tsukune ¡haz algo!" se quejo Moka

"esto definitivamente es un problema" Tsukune comenzó a correr de la escena solo para una niña pelirroja le cayera del cielo.

\- "Tsu-ku-ne-kun, cásate conmigo!" grito Ranko mientras que abrazaba con fuerza, y emepzó un echar espuma por la boca desmayado.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	4. Clases de Natación Todo Vale Vampiros

**Capítulo 3.0: clases de natación Anything Goes Martials + Vampire**

Tempranas horas en la mañana y ya había dos chicas peleando por si quien iba a ir a despertar a Tsukune

—Yo tengo el derecho, no, ¡el deber como su amiga!— exigió Moka

—sí, pero solo eres una amiga, Yo seré su mujer así que tengo más derechos que tú!— Alegó Kurumu

—pe, pero qué estás diciendo, eso es algo que él tiene que decidir, además ¡apenas vamos al instituto!— Moka alterada

—¿no lo sabes?, ¡es en durante el instituto cuando tenemos que cultivar nuestro amor!, y así ¡poder casarnos al terminar los estudios!— Kurumu expresó con pasión, con fuego en sus ojos, en su corazón y en su bragas.

—¡pero es que!...— Moka intentó alegar inútilmente, pues no se le ocurrió nada que decir

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Tú solo vas a chuparle la sangre!- reprendió Kurumu señalando como un detective a un sospechoso durante una interrogación

—Es que, su sangre es muy deliciosa— Moka agacho la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

—¿lo ves? ¡A este paso vas a acabar por convertirlo en un saco de huesos!- Kurumu inflo su pecho en señal de victoria, -Yo no soy como tú, ya que yo no quiero aprovecharme de él, ¡solo quiero darle todo mi amor!— La joven Súcubo impuso su victoria llena de confianza.

—¡oye! – Moka se repuso e intentó debatir de nuevo -Tú lo que quieres es estar a solas con él para hacer cosas pervertidas!— acusó la vampiresa intentando tomar ventaja

—¡pues claro! Ósea, soy una súcubo— Admitió Kurumu reafirmando su victoria en la discusión.

—¡No te dejaré! ¡Es mi deber como su amiga proteger su castidad!- Moka bloquea el paso de Kurumu a lo que está la aparta de una cachetada.

-¡Moka! Ningún hombre quiere que su amiga proteja su castidad, ellos desean ser descastados, o eso creo-

-¡Eso me dolió! ¡No era necesario!-

-¡a Tsukune le dolería más si te escuchaba decir eso!

-Ahora ¡apártate niña!, ¡tengo un chico al cual hacer hombre!- Kurumu

-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan desvergonzadas?-

-Soy una Súcubo- recalcó Kurumu, imponiendo respeto, haciendo que una Intimidada Moka quedará al margen cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Tsukune.

-—Es… ¿Estás segura de esto?—, Tsukune preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-….- Tanto Moka como Kurumu arquearon la ceja al oír la voz femenina dentro de la habitación fruncieron el ceño e inmediatamente pegaron orejas a la puerta.

—si estoy segura, métela ya!— La voz de Ranko

—¿dijo métela ya?— preguntó Moka dudosa

—Sí, yo también lo oí— contestó Kurumu susurrando

—pero, ¿meter qué? ¿Qué tiene que meter?— pregunto nuevamente la chica peli rosa susurrando, intentando inútilmente evitar sonrojarse

—¿y yo que voy a saber?— Respondió nuevamente Kurumu sonrojada

—SSH, están hablando de nuevo—

KYAA! Se oyó un gemido de la pelirroja

—perdón, ¿te lastime?—

—No, estoy bien-

—Ya está, ya lo hice, ¿pero realmente estás segura de esto?— Pregunta nuevamente Tsukune –Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte-

—Mi corazón también- Kya -está latiendo muy fuerte- Ah~ -No te detengas-

—Entonces, voy a empezar a moverme—

Hu. Kya!, el gemido de placer de la pelirroja siguió a otro de Tsukune…

—a,, hazlo un poco ¡KYA!, más lento, quiero que ¡KYA!, quiero disfrutarlo más tiempo— pido la pelirroja entre gemidos –No creí que fueras tan bueno en esto-

++a++

En ese momento Tanto Kurumu como Moka que estaban escuchando al otro lado de la puerta se pusieron coloradas, sus corazones se aceleraron, y su respiración se fue se entrecortaba.

—que.. ¿Cómo crees que lo estén haciendo?— preguntó Moka intentando parecer inocente

—¡acaso no lo imaginas!, la verdad no tengo ni idea— *no tengo experiencia haciendo eso y lo otro, así que cómo voy a saberlo* pensó Kurumu para sí

—¿pero de verdad estarían?—

—deberíamos asegurarnos?—

—Espera, escuchemos un poco más, vale?—

++a++

—Ranko, voy a sacarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar esto!— Tsukune llegando al clímax

—no!, si lo sacas no tendrá sentido! Además, yo todavía no he terminado!, así que aguanta y termina lo que empezaste como un Hombre!—

—pero, ya no puedo más—

—aguanta, solo un poquito más, ya voy ah~—

—no puedo esperar más, voy a entrar!— dijo Moka apartando a Kurumu de la puerta

—espera te ayudo— Kurumu y Moka empujan la puerta al mismo tiempo..

+++a+++

—Me rindo ya no puedo! AAAH!— Tsukune gimió nuevamente

— Yo.. yo también…HYAAA!— A LA pelirroja gimió de placer, BAMMMB Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación fue tumbada al suelo dos chicas furiosas entraron, y entre lágrimas gritaron… —TSUKUNE COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!—

—¿khe? Kurumu-chan, Moka-san?— que hacen aquí? Pregunta Tsukune inocentemente sin percatarse de lo que dijeron antes las chicas, ni de las lágrimas en sus ojos

—¿que no saben tocar antes de entrar?— la pelirroja gritó en tono de disgusto, sólo para recibir la mirada asesina de ambas chicas que decían, ¡cállate!, ella solo devolvió una mirada indiferente y se recostó sobre un brazo

—Tsukune, no te creía capaz de hacer esto!— Moka reclamo a Tsukune por hacer algo tan bajo e inmoral —algo tan inmoral!— grito nuevamente

—¿eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—No lo niegues, ¡escuchamos todo lo que estabas haciendo con esta resbalosa!—

*oye, oye, ¿quien es la resbalosa?* se preguntó Ranko-chan en su mente aun sin poder moverse, pues Tsukune todavía estaba sobre ella

—¿De que me están hablando?— repitió Tsukune todavía sin entender a qué venía tanto jadeo

—¡No trates de negarlo! ¡O te voy a!-, Moka toma a Tsukune del cuello de la camisa notando que el chico en si estaba más pesado de lo normal, luego se fija mas atentamente, —que son todas esas cosas pegadas a tu cuerpo?—

—¿qué clase de depravados juguetes estaban usando?— pregunto Kurumu

—a, estas, son pesas de entrenamiento que trajo Ranma para entrenarme, dice que tengo que volverme más fuerte o seguirán metiéndose conmigo— respondió Tsukune

—Lo sabía, son pesas para, ¿qué cosa?—

—Son pesas, para mejorar la durabilidad y poder explosivo de sus músculos— comento la pelirroja

—Espera, osea que esos gemidos eran…— Preguntó Moka con curiosidad

—así es, trabajar con esta máquina es muy duro— comentó Tsukune masajeando sus hombros..

—Ahora que lo pienso, los gemidos de Tsukune parecían más de dolor que de placer— pensó Kurumu en voz alta

—¿pero los gemidos de Ranko-chan? se preguntó Moka también en voz alta…

—es cierto, esos gemidos parecían muy placenteros!— reclamo Kurumu nuevamente, ambas chicas se voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que al fin había podido salir de debajo de Tsukune

—¿eh? ¿chicas porque me miráis así?— la pelirroja dando un paso atrás

—¿y Tu por que estabas gimiendo?— pregunto Moka intrigada

—¡Cierto! ¡No parecía como si estuvieras haciendo ejercicio!—

—bueno, la verdad es que— Tsukune interrumpe

—¿no me digas que te obligo a hacer algo inmoral mientras estabas atrapado en esa máquina?— Kurumu con curiosidad

—nada de eso, solo le pedí que me hiciera un masaje en la espalda mientras mantenía sus músculos trabajando, en serio es muy bueno en eso!— afirmó Ranko tocando sus hombros..

—¿un masaje? Eso no es suficiente para…— KYAA!, un gemido repentino de Kurumu interrumpe a Moka quien voltea a verla

—Kurumu, ¡no hagas ruidos extraños!—

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Realmente es muy bueno dando masajes!— afirmó Kurumu

—Lo ves, te lo dije— comentó Ranko-chan

—pero aun así, no deberías pedirle a un chico que no sea tu novio o hermano te haga masaje!- Moka regaño con el dedo índice, -Ademas, KYAA— Moka lanzo un gemido como Kurumu hizo que Tsukune le diera masaje.

—¿lo ves Moka?, ¡a que estuvo bueno!— Kurumu entre risas

—sí, ¡lo hace muy bien!— Moka con voz más relajada

—oye, ya es suficiente ahora me toca!— se quejo Kurumu

—Hey, se va a hacer tarde, ¡dejen que vaya a bañarse para ir a clases!; espera, ¿Kurumu porque desabrochas tu blusa!?—

-Tengo que lavar su espalda, y usaré mis pechos para enjabonar lo-

En ese preciso Instante, Ranko sacó a la fuerza a Kurumu y Moka de la habitación.

+++ a ++

A pesar de los inconvenientes de la mañana, llegaron a tiempo a clases, pero claro, todos habían olvidado, de que era el día de Escoger un club al cual unirse, y que no hacía falta apresurarse.

—Hmm, me pregunto al cual club deberíamos entrar— se preguntó Moka en voz alta..

—Creo que sería bueno que entraramos en el mismo club, digo, será más divertido…— comentó Ranma

—entonces, ¿qué tal el club de natación!— Comenta Tsukune con expresión brillante en el rostro, bueno, él realmente quería ver a Moka en traje de baño, Tanto Ranma como Moka hicieron una mueca…

Ranma mira fijamente a Tsukune, como tratando de decirle algo… este último lo mira unos segundos antes de entender el mensaje.. —ah, sí, agua fría..— Susurro Tsukune

—po.. porque no vemos mejor los otros clubes… todavía es temprano, para decidirse— Diciendo esto Moka toma de la mano a Tsukune y lo lleva a través de los clubes..

-Moka!, porque no te unes al club de fotografía de fantasmas?- el chico que la estaba invitando parecía haber salido de la tumba, tenía los ojos saltones, cabello largo y mal cuidado, además del aura siniestra rodeándolo mientras sostenía su cámara y claro, Tsukune reaccionó de una forma muy acorde a su personalidad… -EYAAA-, gritar aterrado y salir corriendo llevándose a Moka con el.

—supongo que eso es un no— comentó Ranma

Siguieron caminando hasta que se acerca otro chico con una cámara, este tenia una apariencia un mas espeluznante que el anterior.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal unas fotos eróticas?- ese comentario casi le cuesta un ojo morado al chico de la cámara - pero como Tsukune alejo a Moka diciendo..—CORREEE!—, el joven de la trenza decidió simplemente seguirlos e ignorar al afortunado chico que se salvó de de una buena patada en el culo.

No pasó mucho antes de que recibiera otra invitación, esta vez era un chico con lentes, y bata de laboratorio… -Moka-san!, únete a nuestro club de química, y haremos mucho polvo mágico de amor juntos!, este chico no se salvó de recibir un ojo morado cortesía de Ranma, ya que entendió lo de 'polvo mágico de amor' con doble sentido…

Varios minutos después…

-Por qué no se unen al club de la momia?

-No al club acupuntura!

-Mejor al de películas eróticas!- (este tuvo que ser hospitalizado)

—¡AAAH!, ¿¡que no hay clubes normales!?— pregunto Tsukune, y como respuesta del cielo

—entonces, ¿qué tal el club de natación?— Tsukune volteo a ver al origen de la voz…

Era una chica bastante hermosa, vestía un bikini muy sexy, además abajo de que tenía una tela forma de falda cubriendo su trasero, probablemente si Ryoga estuviera ahí tendría una hemorragia nasal masiva

—soy capitana del club de natación, porque no nadamos juntos— la amable capitana sonríe, cautivando a los jóvenes hormona dependientes…

-¡OH! ¡Ese es el club de natación!

-¡Esos trajes de baño son ardientes!-

-¡y todas las chicas son hermosas también1-.

-yo me uniré!

-Yo también!

-Yo quiero nadar con ustedes.

Las ovaciones de los demás estudiantes rápidamente llamaron la atención de Tsukune… y claro.. también la capitana del equipo que coló sus manos sobre el rostro de Tsukune..

—El club de natación es completamente femenino, las señoritas terminaran dando mucha atención a los chicos que se unan a nuestro club!— otra chica del club de natación frotó sus pechos contra el brazo de Ranma mientras decía eso… pero, no tuvo mucho efecto en el, ya estaba acostumbrado, a Shampoo, Ukyo, y las otras 60 mujeres cuyos nombres no recordaba

*Menos mal, el club de natación todavía es normal*pensó Tsukune mientras se dirigía a la pecina, olvidando completamente el problema de Ranma con el agua, y entrando en modo Fantasear… imaginando, él nadando junto a Moka en la piscina *podre mejorar mi relación con Moka* Tsukune comenzó a imaginarse a Moka en la piscina usando un sexy traje de baño, y el enseñándole a nadar, escenas como ella acostándose gritando KYAAA ¡Sujétame! Mientras se aferra fuertemente a él.

Por otro lado, Ranma observaba la piscina con mala cara… *odio usar trajes de baño para chicas* por un momento observó a Moka también observar la piscina como si fuera algo realmente desagradable *acaso no sabe nada?* se preguntó el chico de trenza, recordando al martillo Humano (Akane Tendo)

—umm, ¿Tsukune?, Yo… en realidad no me gusta nadar!— el comentario de la vampiresa causó que las fantasías de Tsukune se rompieran en su mente.

—no pienso usar un traje de baño— _"Para chicas"_ agregó Ranma, causando que Tsukune se deprimiera todavía más, pues tenía la esperanza de que Ranma inténte convencer a Moka… pero no fue así

Y así, Tsukune terminó sentado en una silla observando la piscina con cara de depresión *mi sueño de ver a Moka en traje de baño* suspiro el joven humano.

Moka también se sentó en una silla descansando sus brazos sobre la mesa, al igual que Ranma mirando la piscina como algo desagradable…

—que están haciendo ustedes acá?—; —apresúrense y vengan a nadar con nosotras!— tres chicas del club de natación de pronto invitan a Ranma y Tsukune a entrar a la piscina, una de ellas abraza a Tsukune frotando sus pechos con el brazo de Tsukune, como consecuencia este pierde su fuerza de voluntad para negarse… otras dos utilizan la misma táctica con Ranma, una tomando su brazo izquierdo y apretándole con sus senos, mientras la otra coloca la mano de Ranma sobre cierta parte de su anatomía.

—lo, lo siento, pero yo no soy muy compatible con el agua fría— Ranma se negó liberándose de ambas chicas, por otro lado

-OHHH! Este es lindo!-

-Quítaselo!, quítaselo! Tsukune estaba siendo desnudado en contra de su voluntad, mientras Moka sonrojada se tapaba los ojos, dejando espacio entre sus dedos para espiar.

La capitana observa a Moka fijamente.. —¿hm? así que tú eres la rumoreada Akashiya Moka-san—; —los rumores dicen que tu eres un vampiro, ¿me pregunto si es cierto?— dijo la capitana con lengua envenenada… —bien, de todos modos, este es el club de natación, si no piensas nadar, ¿porque no te vas?— Moka solo se queda mirándola sorprendida por la actitud de la capitana, quien de pronto voltea a ver a Ranma.

—En cambio, tu, eres bienvenido cuando quieras— Cuando la capitana se dio vuelta hacia la piscina tanto Ranma como Moka, le sacan la lengua…

Tan solo diez minutos después de esperar sentados, Ranma y no podía soportar la tensión en el ambiente, causada obviamente por una Moka muy molesta, y se ponía cada vez peor como la capitana restregaba su cuerpo con el de Tsukune

—Ah! Tsukune-kun, tu forma humana es hermosa— La capitana en tono seductor.

—e.. ¿enserio?— Tsukune poco a poco se sentía seducido por los encantos de la capitana, cada roce, cada vez que la capitana lo tocaba para guiarlo hacían que su corazón se acelerara, claro era simple producto del instinto masculino, la capitana paso su brazo derecho por el cuello de Tsukune, mientras que con el izquierdo mostraba a Tsukune la forma en que debía poner sus brazos mientras nada. y al mismo tiempo BOING… apretaba sus pechos por la espalda de Tsukune, este solo podría marearse y poner cara de tonto.. *esto si que me calienta*

Claro, la alegría de Tsukune duró poco como el aura maligna de los chicos celosos invadió la atmósfera..

¿Porque ese bastardo de Tsukune recibe toda la atención?

¡El actúa como si él no hubiese venido con Moka-san!

¡Además escuche, que Moka-san y Kurumu-chan le encontraron revolcándose con Ranko-chan!

¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO ALGUN DIA!

Por otro lado las otras chicas del club de natación…

—Tamao-san ha hecho un gran trabajo vigilándome todo el día, ¿aun no lo coge ella?— comentó una chica de pelo largo

—Si, yo también pensé lo mismo, él es realmente un descubrimiento— agregó su amiga de pelo corto

—¡aw! ¡Desearía haber llamado primero a Tsukune!— la chica rubia mientras miraba a Tsukune como una niña viendo un dulce.

—pero, también me hubiese gustado que Ranma se uniera— Dijo nuevamente la chica de pelo largo

—¡sí!, ¡me encantaría ver su cuerpo desnudo!— comento la de pelo corto

—pero, dijo que él y el agua no se mezclaban, ¿me pregunto si será un vampiro?—

—tal vez debamos comprobarlo—, y diciendo las tres chicas se acercaron a la orilla de la piscina…

+++a++

Ranma estaba cada vez más nervioso, Moka parecía cada vez más como si fuera a explotar, y el chico de trenza cada vez más estaba deseando haber entrado en la piscina, no quería estar cerca cuando una chica explota por los celos.

¡CUIDADO!, gritó una chica rubia mientras resbala intencionalmente y deja caer un vaso de agua sobre Ranma-

—Maldita sea!— gritó el chico de trenza como el agua entró en contacto con su piel.

Moka voltea rápidamente a ver por qué había gritado Ranma solo para ver que se había desvanecido en el aire.

. —eh? Donde se fue?— Ranma había desaparecido, más bien había huido lo más rápido que podía para evitar que se descubra su secreto, dejando a la chica rubia con la interrogante de qué había pasado… *tal vez si era un vampiro y huyó del agua* pensó mientras regresaba con sus amigas..

Moka volvió a centrar su atención en la piscina, bueno en Tsukune que estaba siendo abrazado por Tamao, la capitana del club de natación quien la mira maliciosamente antes de de acurrucar a Tsukune entre sus pechos, Moka estaba cada vez más molesta, tanto que una vena en su frente estaba a punto de reventar.

—YA ESTUVO BUENO!, SOLO QUERÍAS UNIRTE AL CLUB DE NATACIÓN PARA ARRIMARTE A LAS CHICAS!—. Grito Moka con enojada a Tsukune —He tenido Suficiente!, me largo!— Diciendo esto la vampiresa se dispone a marcharse..

Tsukune desesperado intenta detenerla —Moka, espera es un malentendido, Yo… realmente quería nadar contigo—

—¡tu eres el único que no entiende!, Tsukune, la verdad es que ¡KYAAA!— antes de que Moka terminara de hablar, Tamao le salpica algo de agua.. —¡oh no! ¡es agua!— grita Moka mientras se va corriendo..

—Moka-san! Espera!— Grita Tsukune intentando detenerla, pero ella solo le dice que espere ahí.

+++a++

Ranma-chan fue a buscar una toalla para secarse, —bien, ya que estoy transformado, no estaría mal nadar un poco — se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto..

—¡Ah!— un gemido de dolor llama su atención, ve a Moka tambaleándose mientras camina, ella parecía muy débil, y estar sufriendo, *debió pasarle algo mientras no estaba*… —Moka! espe.. — la niña pelirroja se detiene como un hombre se interpone en su camino.

—jejeje, nos vemos de nuevo, Saotome Ranma— dijo el siniestro hombre mientras sostenía su cigarro en su mano.

Ranma tardó unos segundos en reconocer al hombre.. —eres, el conductor del autobús?—

—¿Oh? ¡me has recordado!, ¡eso me hace tan feliz!— contestó conductor del autobús con una macabra sonrisa…

—¿y bien?, ¿que quieres?, si es una pelea, ¡ven en otro momento!— Dijo Ranma intentando avanzar, pero el conductor seguía obstruyendo su camino..

—No puedo dejarte marchar antes de que mis asuntos contigo estén acabados— diciendo eso, el siniestro hombre busca en su chaqueta…

*¡Maldita sea!, ¿porque ahora? ¿Acaso está buscando un arma?, bien no importa no hay pistolas que atraviesan mi piel* pensó la niña pelirroja mientras se ponía en pose de combate…

—¡toma esto!— diciendo eso el conductor quita algo de su chaqueta, y al instante Ranma se prepara para atacar cuando cierto paquete cae en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso?—

—es el paquete que mandaste a pedir desde Jusenkyo— comentó el conductor —son 5700 Yens— Ranma no lo dudo dos veces antes de pagar y luego continuar tras Moka.

++++ a +++

Moka había perdido las fuerzas en sus piernas y está recostada por la pared..

—Idiota!, porque te acercaste a algo así como una piscina!— Moka-interna regaño a Moca-externa desde el rosario..

*oh, el rosario otra vez* pensó Moka-externa mientras se sentaba..

—¿estas idiota o que? ¡Sabias bien que esto pasaría se te acercabas a una piscina! El agua contrarresta nuestra energía sobrenatural mientras drena nuestro poder y quedas paralizada ¡el agua es el punto débil de los vampiros!— La Moka interna estaba realmente molesta.. —yo también habitó este cuerpo, así que pon fin a ese comportamiento imprudente!, ¡no consientas algo semejante a Tsukune!, mira que obligarte a hacer tales cosas, ¡Ranma también debió de decirle algo! ¡Le daré un escarmiento cuando pueda salir!—

—Yo… lo odio.. ODIO ESTE CUERPO!— gritó la Moka-externa —¿por que no puedo ser como los demás? ¡quiero nadar con Tsukune también!..— una toalla cae sobre el rostro de Moka y..

—oye!, si no puedes tocar el agua no te acerques a una piscina! — regañó la chica pelirroja, para alguien como ella detectar el cambio en el ki de una persona era fácil, aún si esa persona utiliza Youki, y el aura maligna de Moka se había debilitado considerablemente, y claramente podía ver cómo su cuerpo echaba chispas en las partes mojadas…

—ran.. ¿Ranko-chan?— Moka mira a la niña pelirroja parada frente a ella..

—oye deja de perder el tiempo y sécate— exigió Ranko-chan, no tardo mucho antes de que Moka asintiera y se secara el cuerpo..

—bien, exactamente, ¿por qué no puedes tocar el agua?— preguntó la pelirroja

—¿La energía demoníaca de los vampiros es muy poderosa?, y al mismo tiempo, el agua tiene un gran poder para purificar, es por eso que cuando toco el agua. Esta drena y purifica mis energía..— comentó Moka con tristeza

—así que… ¿Tsukune sabia eso?— pregunto la chica pelirroja nuevamente, pensando en el buen coscorrón que le daría a Tsukune si la respuesta era sí..

—no, no creo que lo supiera— respondió la chica de pelo rosa apenada

Ranma-chan se sentó a su lado —si no le cuentas a tus amigos tus debilidades y problemas, como esperas que puedan ayudarte—

—lo siento— Moka apenada abrazando sus rodillas…

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?— Ranko extiende su mano para ayudar a Moka a ponerse de pie, y esta toma de su mano y difícilmente se levanta.

—una pregunta, ¿si bebes sangre te recuperarás más rápido?— Ranma-chan preocupada…

—bien, si bebo algo de sangre… —ni bien dice esto Moka,

—bien, si es para sentirte mejor, puedes beber un poco de mi sangre…— la pelirroja se quita la corbata… y muestra su cuello…

—pero tiene que ser sangre humana para que funcione— alegó Moka, una vena aparece en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—¿que parte de soy un ser humano No entiendes?— gritó la pelirroja..

—pero, ¿eres hermana de Ranma, no?, ¿cómo podría tener tanta fuerza un humano?— pregunto nuevamente Moka y Ranko perdiendo la paciencia, se muerde un dedo para hacerlo sangrar.

—Dime, ¿acaso esto huele a sangre de Monstruo?— la pelirroja enseñando su dedo ensangrentado a Moka… quien rápidamente se ve seducida por el dulce olor.

—ah~ este olor es— Moka aroma el dedo ensangrentado de Ranma y lo mete en su boca y comenzó chuparlo, sin morderlo, solo aprovechando la herida y succionando la sangre…

THUM.. TUHMB; el corazón del la pelirroja se aceleró, tenía que admitir, que Moka se veía increíblemente sensual en ese momento, y de que si en este momento estuviera convertido en chico, cierta parte de su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado.. *AAK; que.. que es este dolor en mi pecho!.. se siente como si me quema por dentro…*

*Moka es tan linda, y tan sensual… que.. no.. no puedo… controlarme* la pelirroja quita su dedo bruscamente…

—AH!, lo, lo siento me deje llevar..— Moka sorprendida por haber perdido el control... *se habrá enojado conmigo?, pensara que soy rara?* fueron los pensamientos de la vampireza.. Pero en vez de eso… la pelirroja se acerco… y la abrazo..

—Moka…eres tan linda— la pelirroja le susurra al oído a la Moka mientras besa su cuello..

—KYAA, Ra.. ¿Ranko-chan?, ¿que estás haciendo!?— Moka intenta apartar a la pelirroja, pero esta es más fuerte… va besando cada rincón de su cuello… —e..Espera Ranko.. no podemos.. somos dos chicas!...— Moka intenta persuadir a la pelirroja, pero esta no se detiene, KYAa..Moka intenta gritar, pero la pelirroja sella sus labios con un beso.

*e..esto no.. puede estar pasando* pensó Moka sin poder hacer nada ante la pelirroja… quien metió su mano debajo de su ropa y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.. Fue desabotonando su blusa… —ah~, no... de…detente..— Moka se va perdiendo en el placer.. y gimiendo como la pelirroja va besando sus senos…. *lo siento Tsukune.. pero ya.. no puedo detenerme* pensó la pelirroja mientras iba quitando le la falda a Moka….

—IYAAAA— Moka grita nuevamente.. pero es cayada con otro beso.. y… todo se vuelve negro..

—ha..Ha..ha..— Ranma respira agitadamente… un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo… —que,.. que acaba de pasar…— Cuando Ranma recobró el conocimiento… *Moka!, oh no!, qué hice!* Ranma comenzó a temblar por lo que había hecho.. Pero cuando abrió los ojos…Moka seguía ahí, chupando la sangre de su dedo… *¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?.. so.. ¿solo me lo imagine?* Ranma mira a Moka-que siguió en lo suyo… THUM.. THUMB.. su corazón late con fuerza… *no!, otra vez!.. no, no puedo… no debo* Ranma recordó cuando entreno el Hiryu Shoten ha, la abuela de Shampoo le había enseñado a tener la mente fría, el corazón frío, el alma de hielo… Ranma fue enfriando esos sentimientos hasta calmarse —esto, Moka— dijo la pelirroja en tono nervioso..

—AAH, perdón, es que, me deje llevar…— se disculpó la vampiresa.. *su sangre es la más deliciosa que he probado… tanto y quizás más que la de Tsukune…*

—no.. no es eso…. ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Seguro que no necesitas más?—

—si, ya me encuentro mejor— Como Moka dijo eso sus piernas perdieron fuerza nuevamente… Ranma la sostiene..

—¡Oye!, no te dije que debes decir a tus amigos cuando no te encuentras bien?—la pelirroja reprendió nuevamente a Moka.. —bien, supongo que si no puedes obtener mucho solo de mi dedo… bien, mejor muerde mi cuello..—

—pero.. ¿está bien esto?— Moka duda, pero Ranma asiente con la cabeza…

—no te preocupes, yo soy tan fuerte como mi hermano!— *bueno yo soy mi hermano, pero no puedo decirle eso* pensó para sí la niña pelirroja.. Moka se acerca y coloca su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza de la Ranko-chan mientras pasa su brazo derecho por el otro lado, como abrazándola, y lentamente acercó sus colmillos a la niña pelirroja…

THUMB..THUMB.. el corazón de Ranko-chan golpeó dolorosamente su pecho..

—mo…Moka! Espera!— Ranma detiene a Moka en el último instante…

—que.. que sucede?— Moka preocupada..

—es que….— Ranma juega un poco con sus dedos mientras se sonroja… —me da un poco de vergüenza que lo hagas de esa manera…

—que?— Moka jamás pensó que Ranko-chan era el tipo de persona que se avergüenza por algo tan simple, después de todo, no le da pena usar poca ropa con Tsukune enfrente o pedirle que le haga masaje…

—po.. Podrías.. Hacerlo, de esta forma…— Ranma-chan da la espalda a Moka, y aparta su pelo de su cuello…

Moka sonríe…—no esperaba que ella fuera tan tímida… frente a otra chica..— Moka se acerca por la espalda.. y lentamente acercó sus colmillos.. CHUUU… Los colmillos se entierran en el cuello de la pelirroja..

—AH!— Ranma-chan gimió levemente al sentir los colmillos, pero no es tan doloroso… *no duele tanto esta vez..* pensó… de pronto un BOING hace que su corazón se acelere nuevamente.. Cómo siente los pechos de la Moka frotando con su espalda *oh no, esto es peor…* pensó la chica pelirroja mientras su sangre era succionada…

—KYYAA.. Estuvo deliciosa!— exclamó Moka cuando tomó lo suficiente

—Ranko-chan?, ¡WAAA! ¡Ranko-chan despierta!—

+++a+++

Tsukune se deprimió porque Moka se fue, estaba tan deprimido que solo un Ryoga rechazado por Akane podría superarlo.. *si Moka no está, entonces, no vale la pena* pensó para sí…

—Tamao-Sempai, lo siento, pero no, quiero darme de baja del club de natación—

Al escuchar eso, Tamao pone una cara de miedo.. —Parece que aun no lo entiendes…— Tamao es interrumpida como el grito de uno de los chicos de la piscina

-Que pasa Sempai! Porque me están siguiendo tan repentinamente- Grito el chico mientras huía de dos chicas, lamentablemente no pudo escapar, las dos chicas saltan sobre él y comienzan a morderlo… AAAAAAK!.. el aterrador grito llama la atención de Tsukune, y este quedo aterrado al ver al chico mordido envejecer Rápidamente…

—pero que dem...— antes de poder decir nada mas Tamao salta enfrente de Tsukune mostrando su verdadera forma…

—no pienses mal de nosotras… atraemos a los chicos al agua con halagos, y luego chupamos su energía de vida…. Es así como vivimos.. ¿No es maravilloso?—

*¿Sirenas?* Tsukune entró en pánico, todas las chicas del club eran sirenas y estaban comenzando a perseguir a los chicos…

—vamos deberían dejarnos chupar su energía de vida también—

—es inútil resistirse, ¡todas somos invencibles en el agua!— diciendo esto las sirenas comenzaron a perseguir a los chicos y todo pobre infeliz que no era lo suficientemente rápido terminaba por convertirse en un ancianos…—

Tsukune comenzó a correr en círculos por el pánico.. *Voy a ser asesinado!*

+++a++++

Ranma abrió lentamente sus ojos.. —HUMN, ¿donde… estoy?— lo primero que ve es a la vampiresa de pelo rosa mirándola… pronto Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba recostando su cabeza por las piernas de Moka… —AAAH, ¿qué pasó?— Pregunto la hice pelirroja al levantarse bruscamente, AAAHHH~ chillo Ranma como la falta de sangre lo volvió a tumbar…

—no deberías levantarte tan de pronto— dijo la vampiresa colocando su mano en la frente de la niña pelirroja…

—qu.. ¿que fue lo que me paso?— pregunto Ranma-chan mientras descansaba

— es que, sin querer bebí demasiada sangre y te desmayaste…— respondió una apenada Moka…

Ranma-chan observó el rostro sonrojado de Moka… —mo… Moka.. yoo….—

AAAAAAK

Un fuerte grito interrumpe a la Ranma-chan.. —que.. ¿qué fue eso?— pregunto Moka asustada

—parece que viene de la piscina— dijo Ranma levantándose lentamente…. El rostro de Moka se volvió pálido…

—Tsukune…no— Moka salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia la piscina.,..

—espera Moka! No te acerques a la…Ahhh~— Ranma se desvaneció por la anemia nuevamente antes de poder decir nada más, claro no es como si Moka se hubiese detenido cuando Tsukune está en peligro…

En otra parte, Kurumu También oyó el grito proveniente de la piscina y acudió tan rápido como pudo…

++++a+++++

Tamao abrazo a Tsukune por la espalda… —juju, tu no necesitas entrar en pánico… tu ere especial…. Desde la ceremonia de graduación he puesto mis ojos en ti… y siempre.. Quise… ¡COMERTE!—

WAAAH! Tsukune grito aterrado como el rostro de Tamao se transformó completamente, su mandíbula se estiró más allá y abrió su enorme boca la cual estaba cubierta de dientes como los de un tiburón. .

TSUKUNE! El grito de la vampiresa rápidamente llamó la atención de Tsukune…

—MOKA-SAN!—

—¡oye tu!, ¿por que estas de regreso? ¡No te metas en mi camino!—grito Tamao con ira.. pero Moka hizo caso omiso y saltó a la piscina.

—¡IDIOTA! los vampiros son débiles contra el agua!— gritó Kurumu quien acababa de llegar…

—¿Que dijo?— Tsukune comenzó a sentirse culpable, se había estado divirtiendo él solo dejando a Moka sola, *no sabía que ella no podía..* Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, Tsukune solo podía observar como Moka caía lentamente al agua

¡SPWLAS! El agua salpicó por todas partes y Moka no era visible por ningunas partes… —¡MOKA-SAN!— Grito el joven humano antes de sumergirse para ir a salvarla…. *¿qué? ¿No está?* Tsukune sale a la superficie, como a unos 15 metros de altura sobre el aire, Ranma-chan sostenía a Moka abrazándola con su brazo derecho, y con el otro tenía una sombrilla

—¡TARADAAAA!— le gritó con enojo la pelirroja a Moka —si te caes al agua te mueres!, y no habrías podido salvar a Tsukune! ¿¡en qué diablos estabas pensando!?— regañó fuertemente la pelirroja, causando que lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Moka.. —oye. Espera, no llores, no es para tanto— Ranma intenta calmar a Moka, pero todo intento fue inútil…

¡WUAAA!, Moka lloro causando que a Ranma-chan se le causara un dolor en el estómago… *Maldita sea, porque siempre tengo que hablar de más?* se preguntó la chica de trenza mientras aterriza suavemente un poco alejada de la piscina…

—bien, cúbrete con esto, y ¡no te muevas de aquí!— diciendo esto, Ranko entrega su sombrilla a Moka, y como un rayo salta a la piscina…

—¡Idiota! El agua es territorio de sirenas! Estas perdida!— diciendo eso la capitana y las otras sirenas comenzaron a nadar en círculos creando un remolino de agua alrededor de Ranma-chan…

—si puedo matar tiburones en el agua, deshacerme de unas pobre sirenas ¡no será nada!— afirmó Ranma-chan con confianza, lamentablemente, no recordó que estaba débil por la anemia y comenzó a Marearse… —maldita sea!...— Ranma-chan busca con la mirada algo que le pueda servir.. Pero no hay nada —bien, supongo que no me queda de otra… ¡Tsukune, sumérgete tan profundo como puedas!— Tsukune no dudo en meterse tan debajo del agua como le fuera posible.

La pelirroja salta tan alto como sus fuerzas le permiten, y asciende unos 4 metros sobre el agua..

—idiota! Eres blanco fácil en el agua!— gritó Tamao mientras salto hacia Ranma al igual que todas las sirenas.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente… *planeaba usar el Moko Takabisha y freírlas con una ráfaga de ki, pero, ya que han venido hasta aquí*

Moviendo se majestuosamente en el aire.. Ranma golpea a cada sirena y las arroja lejos de la piscina, las sorprendidas sirenas no entendía que acababa de pasar.

—obviamente el aire no es territorio de sirenas— se burlo Kurumu mientras las sirenas caían al duro suelo…

¡SPWLAS! Ranma-chan cayó al agua nuevamente… *mierda, estoy muy cansado… y débil… y….* todo se volvió negro como la pelirroja comenzó a ahogarse…

*humm, que ha pasado?* aw pregunto la pelirroja en su mente mientras recuperaba la conciencia.. abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para ver que…

TAN

TAN

TAN (sonido de suspenso…)

Los labios de Tsukune estaban pegados a los suyos…. Obviamente le estaba haciendo el boca a boca… —YAAAAAAAAAA!—

¡PLAS! la cara de Tsukune sonó como tambor cuando Ranko le dio varias cachetadas.

—que le haces a Tsukune!— se quejo Kurumu abrazando al chico más joven…. —te duele mucho?—

—no, no tanto— afirmó Tsukune mientras acaricio su mejilla hinchada

—lo siento, es que me asuste—, dijo Ranma apenado por pegarle a Tsukune, bueno probablemente si fuera cualquier otro hombre sobre la tierra, si hubiese recibido una golpiza que lo mandaría al hospital, pero él conocía bien a Tsukune y sabía que le no le haría algo como eso con mala intención… *un momento… boca a boca es como una especie de beso….¿MALDICION POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER CON UN HOMBRE?* Ranma quedo en shock en ese momento… su segundo primer beso robado otra vez por un hombre, y lo malo era que esta vez no podría golpearlo hasta sentirse mejor.

Por otro lado, Moka interna…

—vamos! Déjame salir, solo quiero decirle unas cuantas palabras a Tsukune,… y golpearlo un poquito—

La Moka externa negó con la cabeza… —No, ya se disculpó, no hay Razón para golpearlo— alego

—de que hablas, ese beso, Digo boca a boca… a Ranma.. Nunca le perdonaré por-

—¿Ranma? ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿que tiene el que ver aquí?— preguntó Moka-externa confundida, pero. La Moka-interna se calló de pronto al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo demasiado, claro, para la Moka interna, no era nada difícil deducir que Ranma y Ranko, eran la misma persona, especialmente desde que su sangre tenía exactamente el mismo sabor…

 **Fin del Capítulo 3.0**

 **He hecho algunos cambios menores, he arreglado algunas fallas ortográficas.**

 **He intentado mejorar algo este desastre narrativo, aun que sin reescribirlo todo. En fin espero les guste. Pausare esto aquí por unas semanas y actualizare otros fanfics.**


	5. ¡Nihao! Rosario Vampiro

**Capitulo 4 —¡Nihao! Rosario + Vampiro + Rameen**

Luego de la última aventura en la piscina, Tsukune y los demás no encontraremos un mejor club, al día siguiente, Nekonome-sensei no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conseguir nuevos miembros para su club, el club del periodismo.

A Ranma le daba igual, y simplemente se leía en el momento en que Moka y Tsukune se decidieron para ese club, mientras que Kurumu exigió entrar y escuchó que Tsukune se uniría.

Ahora, un nuevo loco comienza en la academia Youkai ...

* * *

—Ah ~, que cansado estoy— Ranma bostezando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, camino lentamente hacia el baño… —hhmm, será mejor que esconda esas marcas en mi cuello, no sería bueno que Moka las viera.– En ese el chico de trenza comienza a cepillarse los dientes ..

—¡Yo Ranma! Zombi: Tsukune pasa al baño a cepillarse los dientes ... claro, después de vivir en una misma habitación por un medio y medio, todavía no es como tomar las cosas con formalidades ...

—Edue du dovia ge jaco joda ga engerfia! -

—¿Que ha dicho? ¡Escupen antes de hablar!

En eso Ranma se saca el cepillo de la boca y… —es que tu novia agoto mucho ayer—

—Espera, ¿que? - Tsukune no entendiendo lo que Ranma acababa de decir ..

—Ayer cuando la chica sirena mojó a Moka, ella estaba débil, y Ranko le donó algo de sangre para que se recupere, ¿no te molesta verdad? -

—Porque abría de molestarme, digo no es como si pudiera encontrar por Moka— un Tsukune no parece nada malo, después de todo, respetaba mucho a Ranma, y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para confiar plenamente en el, además no era como Si el poder decide si se ha alimentado Moka y de quien no.

Ranma le sonrió a Tsukune —sabes, eres el primer amigo que confías plenamente en mi, gracias, no sabes mucho que me ayuda eso—

No se pudo hacer nada más que un comentario anterior de Ranma, bueno era algo que se ha dicho alguien que ha dicho algo así, más aún si era otro hombre. —Bien, tú me has ayudado más que suficiente, ya me imaginaste el miedo que pasaría si tuvieras que quedarme aquí sin ti para ayudarme ..—

"Supongo que alguien te arregla para poder sobrevivir, digo… después de todo, tienes unas chicas lindas para protegerte". Ranma tentando a Tsukune con una picara sonrisa ...

¡No me gusta tener que dejar que siempre me protejan las chicas! - Contest Tsukune con decisión .. y Ranma sonrió pícaramente….

—¡Bien dicho!, Así se habla, por eso hoy vamos a duplicar los ejercicios para hacer más fuerte! - Ranma enérgicamente se colocará por los brazos y las piernas de Tsukune varios pesos ...

—Espera! Aun no estoy listo! - Tsukune arrepentido por sus palabras ... AAAKK ..

Luego de su entrenamiento matutino, Tsukune

Ni bien vio Moka a Tsukune, le pido un favor muy personal ... —Tsukune, por favor a Tsukune, ¡Quiero beber tu sangre! —Y claro, no puedo responder nada, ya está cautivado por la vampiresa de pelo rosa, eso no tiene fuerzas para hablar después del entrenamiento especial de Ranma ...

Y así fue como Tsukune termino inconsciente en el suelo ...

—¡KYAAA! Tu sangré esta cada vez mas deliciosa!, Creo que sigues así me volveré adicta a ti!

—Oye, oye, no deberías abusar así de Tsukune, si quieres sangre también puedes morderme a mi o Ranko— comenta Ranma quien acababa de llegar—, pero Moka solo lo ve con mala cara

BEEEG! (Mostrándole a la lengua) —de seguro tu sangre a de saber horrible! -

-¿Oh yes? - en eso Ranma muerde uno de sus dedos para hacerlo sangrar, se encuentra cerca de la cara de Moka ...

Snif .. snif… —ah… este olor .. Es tan… tan… - Moka se va perdiendo por el aroma del tentador mientras se está acercando al dedo de Ranma ... —¡ITADAKIMASU! - Moka salta sobre el cuello de Ranma. WOSH ... este tan rápido como el viento se desliza entre los brazos y logra escapar ...

—Espera! ~ ¡Tu dijiste que no podías! ..— Se lejo la niña de pelo recibió solo como respuesta .. que Ranma le sacara la lengua con un ..

BEEEEG! —Tu dijiste que tenías que sabre horrible, ¡así que ya no pienso dejarte hacerlo!

—¡No es justo! Solo estaba bromeando! - Moka saltando hacia Ranma, pero esta salta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo para evitarla ...

—Tendrás que atraparme primero! - .. Diciendo que Ranma comienza a correr, lamentablemente para él, Moka era un vampiro, y aun así está sellada para tener una fuerza y una velocidad mayor a la de un humano normal ...

—¡Te atrape! -, Ranma acelera en el último instante y logra escapar…

* Diablos es mas rapido que Shampoo * El chico del tren antes de usar su táctica de escape favorito, el Umisen-Ken,

—Ah? ¿Desapareció? - Mirando a todos los lados intentando encontrarlo ...

Pero claro, Ranma borra su existencia de todas las formas de detección con esta técnica y era, o al menos eso fue lo que creía hasta que ... ¡Chuuu! ...

-¡GYAAAK!, Ranma gimió como Moka encajó sus colmillos bruscamente y sin embargo alguna, claro, le agradó más Ranko que Ranma, y por eso cuando mordió a Rango lo hiso con cuidado ...

¡Baam! .. Ranma cayó en el suelo debido a que había donado más de 2 litros de sangre ... afortunadamente su entrenamiento le había permitido tener la habilidad de convertir el chi / Ki en sangre y por esa razón en vivo ... (Nota, esto es el saque de ikkitousen)

—¿Ora, ¿qué te parece mejor? - pregunto el súcubo quien acabó de llegar ... y claro, sin perder el tiempo, fue una vez más fuerte Tsukune y comenzó a estrujarlo con sus pechos ...

—¡Kurumu-chan! ¡Para que te estés haciendo daño!

* ¡Auxilio no puedo respirar! - y así fue como Tsukune termino inconsciente por segunda vez en este día

—Ah ~, volvemos a lo mismo— suspiro el joven Saotome mientras acariciaba su cuello ...

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Ranma volviera a volver a su estado femenino, * maldita sea, es uno de esos días * suspiro el joven de trenza mientras caminaba, bueno afortunamente a menos que tengo que evitar que Kurumu o Moka vieran su cambio ... —Al menos podría ser peor—, suspiro para sí la chica de trenza mientras se acercaba a los demás ...

Moka de pronto comenzó a comportase rara ... como si hubiera percibido algo ... Snif .. snif .. (Olfatea) ... El particular y familiar olor juega en la nariz de moka antes que esta se de vuelta, de un salto con un enérgico y amigable ... —¡Ranko-chaaan! -

—Ah .. ho..hola Moka-san—, por alguna extraña razón, por eso, no, no, no, es así como si tuviéramos tiempo para pensar en eso…

—Ranko-chan, déjame tomar tu sangre ...!, Moka con una gran sonrisa ...

Ranma-chan dijo un paso para su espalda ... antes de asentir, renuentemente, muy renuentemente ... -, pero son un poquito, si— ... esta vez, Moka volvió a ser un Ranma en su cuello, pero en El lado contrario ... CHUUUU ... esta vez lo he hecho con cuidado, y suavemente bebí un poco de su sangre ...

Ranma-chan comenzó a ser pálida ... Esto fue un trámite de sangre ... y si no se tuvo en cuenta la capacidad de recuperación, se necesitó una trasfusión de sangre ... claro, se trata de algo muy útil. .

—Hhmm, es raro, tu sangre y la de Ranma saben igual— dijo Moka intrigada, y claro Ranma entro en pánico en ese momento, no es como necesito que Moka descubra la verdad en ese momento, lamentablemente no te haya ocurrido nada que decir más que un…

—Bu ..bueno, es que .. es que .. es que ..— y como Ranma-chan no dice nada más que 'es que ...' Tsukune está interferir diciendo ...

—Es porque son hermanos después de todo, además, son mellizos gemelos… supongo ss razón, ¿no crees?… - ante la respuesta de Tsukune Moka dudo unos segundos antes de asentir ...

-oye oíste, parece que van a abrir un puesto de servicio en la cafetería ...

-si, además de la chica que atiende es hermosa- respondió el otro

Tan pronto llegó a los oídos de nuestros protagonistas…

—Tsukune, que te parece si vamos a pasar el almuerzo, hace mucho que no rameen— Kurumu enérgicamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de Tsukune ...

—¡Kurumu-chan! ¡No te pierdas el brazo de Tsukune! .. Se quejo Moka, por otro lado, Ranma-chan ...

—Hmm, ahora que lo pienso hace meses que no como Rameen… suena interesante… aun have un mal presentimiento—

* * *

Y así Ranma-chan y los demás fueron un pequeño mini-restaurante de rameen, Ranko-chan se publicará en su lugar en el letrero del lugar ... 'Mao-Café'

—Que ocurre, Ranko, vamos antes de que nos quedemos en cualquier lugar ... - Tsukune empuja a la pelirroja hasta una mesa, Kurumu es la adelanta para coger un lugar al lado de Tsukune, y claro Moka, toma el otro lado. ..

Ranma-chan dijo que tu corazón se aceleró pues, el mal presentimiento cada vez se hace más intenso ...

—¡Nihao!, ¿En qué puedo servirles? - saludo con una persona joven y joven. Ranko mira lentamente hacia atrás… * por favor… que no sea mar. *, Una joven de entre los 16 y 17 años de edad, estaba parado atrás de él, ella estaba usando una ropa muy sexy, pero esa no era la razón por la cual Ranma-chan miraba solo su cuerpo y no su rostro ... Eh, Ranko-chan trago saliva mientras que lentamente estaba subiendo La mirada hasta el rostro de la chica china .. y… ah .., un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su boca como un noto que la joven parte de ella tiene el pelo negro ..

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - pregunto Moka al notar el suspiro de alivio de la pelirroja ...

No es nada, es solo el pensamiento que este restaurante pertenece a una vieja amiga que no tengo muchas ganas de ver en este momento ... * al menos no mientras este se convierte en chica .. * confirma si Ranma-chan antes de que un fuerte grito llamara su atención ...

—¡RANMA! YO MATAR! - ni bien se oyó el grito de guerra, BAAAM, la mesa sobre la que estaba Ranma y los demás se partió a la mitad de la causa de un lazo sobre ella un chui ... (chui = bondori)

—Oh no ... - suspiro Ranko mientras que se pare frenéticamente y se puso a la defensiva .. —sh ... Sha ~ n Pu!, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregúntale a la pelirroja solo como respuesta a la mencionada amazona le lanzara el otro chui ...

—¡Ranko-chan! ¿¡Que sucede !? - Moka preocupada ...

—Quien es esa loca que viene a molestar— Kurumu, muy, muy molesta, puesto que quería darle un Tsukune en su boca ...

—Ranm, Ranko, ¿los conoces? - pregunta Tsukune

—Bueno, es como una novia que nunca quieres ver —respondió la pelirroja antes de darse cuenta a la fuga ... —Tsukune, ¡no se acerquen! - Decir eso, la pelirroja se aceleró el paso mientras huía ... Campo de un lado una espada y uno A perseguir a la pelirroja ..

Y claro, Tsukune no perdió el tiempo y fue tras ella, por alguna razón Ranma estaba huyendo, y ella / el no era el tipo de personas que no tenía ninguna razón, Moka y Kurumu también fueron traspasos de la trasla de ella ..

Ranma-chan continuaba corriendo tan rápido como puedo, y al mismo tiempo estaba esquivando, las flechas, lanzas, balas, cadenas, piedras, cuchillos, hachas, alabardas, entre otros objetos letales que lanzaba el joven de pelo púrpura ...

—¡Para por favor champú ~! - gimió la niña pelirroja hasta llegar a un bosque lleno de árboles muertos…

—Maldita mar, ¡son demasiado rápidos! - se quejo Tsukune mientras corría tan rápido como su nivel de acondicionamiento le permite ser más fácil que el acelerador más rápido en el mundo, alcanzamos unos increíbles 100 metros en 4.5 segundos, pero aún así, tanto Ranma-chan como Shampoo puede lograr un increíble 75 metros por segundo aproximadamente 270 km por hora, pero claro no iban a esa velocidad en ese momento, ya que solo iban 3 o cuatro veces más rápido que Tsukune y los demás, por otro lado Tanto a la vez como a Moka a lograr esa velocidad, claro Moka en Su forma sin el sello, y Kurumu volando, pero decidieron ir a la par con Tsukune ...

Aún con la gran diferencia de velocidad, solo tenía que seguir el rastro de la destrucción, y las armas mortales más lejos en el suelo en el suelo en el suelo en su mayoría, en el cual la demostraba que la chica de pelo púrpura iba a enserio y realmente intentaba matar a la pelirroja

* * *

—Está bien, Sha ~ n-Pu, si no quieres escuchar ni dejarte otra opción. Ni bien dijo eso Ranma, Shampoo comenzó a atacar tan rápido como probablemente y con la velocidad que tenía cuando peleo contra Saffron le ayudaría a esquivar… ¡GYAAA! Gimió la pelirroja al ser arrojada varios metros…. Cof .. cof… tocio y —co..Como diablos se suen tan fuerte— Ranma-chan se levanta lentamente, sus piernas aún tiemblan por el dolor….

—Shampoo tuvo que pasar por un entrenamiento infernal, porque Ranma vencer a Shampoo, y Shampoo no poder encontrar ... ¡ahora mata! - La amazona con voz siniestra ...

—Bien, eso explica porque te has vuelto más fuerte…. Y también porque me odias más que antes… —comento la pelirroja… afortunadamente para ella, no paso mucho antes que el encontrar

—¡Ranko-chan! ¿Estas bien? - Moka se acerco a la pelirroja herida y la ayudo a sostenerse en pie ..

—Tu, ¡no interferir! - Exigió el champú con tono serio…

—Tiene razón Moka, esto es entre ella y yo, no quiero que salgas lastim… .— PLAZOS, antes de que Ranko pudiera decir que algo más recibió una cachetada ...

\- Las palabras de Moka golpearon duramente en Ranma, claro, ahora te sientes culpables por no decirle que ella era Ranma y tu se convertía en Ranko debido a una maldición ...

Ranko, se puso en marcha —gracias Moka-san pero… - Ranma-chan se desvaneció (desmayo) por sus heridas y debido a una parte que aún no se ha recuperado la pérdida de sangre de la mañana, muy al estilo de Tsukune accidentalmente retiro del rosario del cuello de moka,

El cielo se enrojeció, y la luna bañada en sangre resplandecía en un color carmesí ...

La niña rosa de pronto creció una talla de busto, mientras que su pelo se volvió a un blanco plateado. Y sus colmillos brillantes sobresalieron de su boca ... y sus ojos carmesí amenazantes se posaron sobre la amazona china

Shampoo retrocedió ante la masiva cantidad de Youki, que brillaba en un tono carmesí… —Tu, ventas de nada y comienzos a atacar a la gente… me has hecho enfadar, y lo que pagaras— diciendo eso Moka-interna se lanzo al ataque con una poderosa patada, champú, bloqueo con su Chui, y luego con una patada de martillo, Moka-interna la recibió con su brazo izquierdo y luego varios metros hacia atrás ... —j, pensé que solo ganaste a Ranma porque estaba débil Por la anemia, pero creo que me equivoque ... no eres una mierdecilla cualquiera ... pero aun así así ... - Moka se mueve tan rápido que se hace celoso en un mejor día, BAAAM, con una gran patada en el cuello nada A volar a la chica de pelo púrpura a par de metros ...

KYAA! El amor de la piel púrpura en la música en los orígenes de Moka-interna se se acerco lentamente ... snif..snif ... la vampiresa siente el aroma de la sangre de la amazona ... —hmm, tu sangre huele bastante bien, debo sacarla para toda la vida como una anciana arrugada ...

—YIADA! ... - Shampoo se aterrorizo, y pronto comenzó a llorar ... pero claro, eso no es un error, sino que se acercan cada vez mas hasta que ...

—¡Espera! ¡Moka! - el grito de la pelirroja está en la vampiresa….

"No me digas que quieres salvarla después de lo que hiso ..."

—Ella… es una vieja amiga, no la última vez — comento la pelirroja ..

—¿Amiga?, ¿Ella? - Moka-interna con incredulidad ...

—Bueno, aun que ella no lo recuerde, de todos los modos es mi culpa que ella intente matarme así que .. por favor… -

Moka-interna dudo unos momentos… —bien, te dejare a tu amiguita en paz… pero… entonces no me vengas llorando cuando intente matarte otra vez… -

Moka-interna camino hasta la pelirroja ... —pero .. aun así, tendrás que retribuirme este favor más tarde… - la vampiresa se convertirá en una frase en el oído de la pelirroja, hasta el punto de la lengua con tu lengua ...

Ranma-chan ayudó a frenar a correr por su espalda y se estremeció… —bi… bien— fue todo lo que pudo decir…

La chica de la trenza se acerco a la joven amazona "¿Hola Champú, estas bien?", Pregunto con unas sonrisas.

—Yo ... me refiero a matar ... y tu aun así ... BUAAAAAA— como Shampoo comenzó a llorar Ranma-chan representa un dolor en su estomago ... * Maldita sea, odio ver llorar a las niñas * habría sido para si ...

* * *

Al día siguiente ...

—¡Nihao! ¡Ranma-nee-chan! - Grito Shampoo mientras te abrazas a la pelirroja, te sientes como una ley que te das una chica te salva la vida, esto te da las gracias, te debes lealtad, y eso excusaba un Ranma de la pena de muerte, aun que, aun sin la ley.

—Quien me llamo Ranko— se quejo la pelirroja, claro aún no estaba lista para decir que era realidad en el 'el', entre otras cosas ...

—Ohayou, Sha ~ n Pu-chan — Saludo Moka dulcemente… y

—Nihao Moka-san— Shampoo devolvió el saludo dulcemente, claro la amiga de la hermana era también su amiga… así que… la ley de la hermandad también salvo una Moka de ser perseguida hasta el fin del mundo…

El champú había insistido en asistir a clases como una alumna más, y ayudar en el café del gato durante la hora del almuerzo,

+++ en clases +++

Nekonome-sensei ronroneo mientras que sus orejas se movieron alegremente ... —chicos hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante ...

¡GUAU! Otra chica linda!

Esta si es para mi!

¿No es la que estaba en el restaurante del gato? Clases

Y así la clase se inundo de comentarios nuevamente…

* * *

—¡Tsukune! ¿Hoy comenzamos a ir al club juntos verdad? - Kurumu con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar a su amado y acurrucarlo entre sus pechos - so tan feliz de entrar en el mismo club que Tsukune! - * juju, solo en la conexión amorosa entre Tsukune y Yo, ¡no pienso perder contra ti, Moka!

En ese instante las miradas de Moka y Kurumu se pueden dejar de saltar chispas, mientras que Tsukune se sofocaba entre el valle de los ecos de Kurumu.

* Ah ~, y creo que mi situación fue similar durante algún tiempo * hemos escrito for yes the, por now, chico de trenza.

No sé qué le gusta una mascota de Ranko-chan - susurro Shampoo mientras tomaba asiento ...

La maestra Nekonome saludo a los nuevos miembros del club de periódico… —gracias por unirse a mi club, Ahora, las actividades del club de periódico de la academia Youkai… -

WOOOOOOS… un solitario viento soplo por el salón

—¿Seri, somos solo cinco miembros? -

—Ningún tono, también esta Ranko-chan que no ha venido hoy, y además ... -

—Ejem!, Perdón, hombre, lamento llegar tarde el primer día ..— dijo una voz con un pronunciado dialecto de kansai

Todo el mundo acabó de llegar, este era alto, tenía el pelo negro sujetado hacia atrás con una vincha ... —Saludos ~, Soy el presidente del club de periódico, Morioka Ginei, es un placer— diciendo eso, el chico se acerca a las chicas, y les entrega ramos de flores ... un Shampoo, Moka, y Kurumu .. —oh, me sobro uno, veo que Ranko-chan no vino hoy— dijo con cara de desilusión… —aun así, la sensei no me dijo lo hermoso que son las nuevas personas ... Pueden llamarme Gin, las flores rojas siempre son adecuadas para las amorosas damas—

Ranma miró fijamente al chico que acababa de llegar, y aún no tenia el mismo dialecto de Kansai, ni le simpatizaba para nada. * Maldita sea, parece una versión, mejorada y más inteligente que Kuno, al menos en su personalidad—

—Gin-kun es de segundo año, solo pregunten cualquier cosa que no sea mar sepan del club, yo ahora debo irme, pero hagan amistad con su Sempai—

Cuando la maestra se marcho, Gin, dio un discurso, "Lo que es mejor" es "una persona con quien se puede contar, bueno, al menos ante los ojos de Moka y Kurumu".

—Bien, vamos a pegar el cartel del club en la otra parte— diciendo eso Gin manda a las chicas (Moka, Kurumu y Shampoo) a poner los carteles,

—¿Sempai, es de la máxima a suficiente para pegar los carteles? - Moka con inocencia.

No, un poco más alto responde el compañero de mayor rango

* unas veces coquetea y otras es serio, me pregunto qué clase de gente será Sempai? Se pregunta Tsukune mientras mira a Gin,

Ranma solo se complace en mirar y escuchar desde lejos, —ah, que aburrido, debí unirme al club de dormir—

Gin mira atentamente a las chicas paradas bancos para colocar los carteles, ve el agua a la boca soles de mirar tan desprotegidas de las miradas indiscretas, se dice que es un mejor ángulo, sin importar que otros chicos lo vieran ..

* ¿Qué estarás haciendo, Sempai? * Como Tsukune lo vio se acerco, y se envió en el mismo lugar ... al mismo tiempo Ranma también tuvo curiosidad, e hiso lo mismo ...

* GYAAAA * Gimió Tsukune internamente al ver las partes prohibidas de sus compañeras. —Sempai no haga eso— se quejo Tsukune moviendo los brazos para taparle la vista

—¿Hm?, ¿Hacer qué? - Ginebra evadiendo inteligentemente, pero claro, había otra persona que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ... —y, ¿qué haces? - pregunto el chico de segundo como Ranma lo toma del cuello de la camisa ...

—¡Oye, no está bien que espíes, pervertido!

—Ningas cosas sin sentido, es posible que yo sea el tipo de niño que haríamos esas cosas! - negó la ginebra demostrando una vez más la habilidad para aparentar la situación ..

—¿Que sucede? - Consultado Moka y Kurumu al mismo tiempo, como notaron la situación ..

—¡Dijeron que tenían una buena vista de sus bragas! - Responde Gin adelantándose, y señalando a Tsukune y Ranma

—No, espera, sempai era el que… - Tanto Moka, como Kurumu miraron impactadas a Tsukune, y ambas tenían el rostro ruborizado de vergüenza ..

—Esperen, es un malentendido, bueno, si vimos sus bragas accidentalmente, pero Sempai era el que… ¡Ranma di algo! - Tsukune está desesperadamente aclarar el malentendido ..

Ranma dijo nada, sabía que no serviría de nada intentar explicar, así como simplemente preparar sus memorias para recibir las bofetadas de respectivas chicas ...

PLAS!, El sonido retombo por el salón, y dos chicos tenían las mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas… —efpera, falta lafguien— dijo Ranma solo para grabar El champú también estaba allí, y el bien la venganza que el champú, pero para su sorpresa , Shampoo Solo Les Echó Una Gélida Mirada De Suficiencia, En Ese Momento, Ya No Vistieron Como Los Hombres, Los Niños, Los Niños, Los Niños De La Amazonía, Los Niños De La Amazonía igual que Moka y Kurumu ...

—No ef jufto— se quejo Ranma acariciando su mejilla ..

—Jaja, gracias a ustedes, la reunión fue divertida— rio Gin, y claro, Ranma era un punto de enseñarle una o dos lecciones, pero esa mañana Moka, había sido su sangre dos veces, en sus respectivas formas ... y no Se siente muy muy animado para hacer cualquier cosa ...

++++ s +++++

"¡OH NO!, Tsukune, realmente me estaba espiando, Moka mirando debajo de su falda ..." ¿Se podría hacer de cualquier manera? -

—¡Que estas haciendo! -

KYAAA! Moka grito asustada como el rosario comienza a hablarle de pronto, "¿esto es esto? -

—Como, ¿Qué es esto? Gin, por cierto, porque le pegaste a… er, mejor olvídalo ..— Moka interna hablo from the rosario.

Al día siguiente.

El tiempo anterior había sido horrible para Tsukune, ya que había sido así como un pervertido ante Moka y Kurumu, pero aún no había tenido la esperanza de que todo fuera olvidado en el paso de un día, y claro, no paso mucho antes de que la vampiresa caminando por un lado del súcubo ..

—Mo… ¡Moka-san!

—¡Hu !, a mi no me gustan los chicos sucios— Dijo Moka con enojo, bueno mas bien, más que enojo en su rostro se reflejaba la vergüenza ...

—¡Hey!, ¿Aun estas enojadas por lo de ayer?, ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! -, Alego Tsukune, pero la vampiresa echo a correr ...

—¡Ya no te conozco más! - afirmo ella, entonces Tsukune miro a la súcubo que aun estaba cerca ..

—Kurumu-chan… -

—¡No te me acerques! ¡Guarro! - * jiji, si no puedes empujando, prueba a tirar * publicado para sí el súcubo mientras echamos a correr causando una gran depresión en Tsukune ..

* no voy a ser serio, pero no voy a hablar en un tiempo en el mundo por la mañana * por mi parte, mientras que por ignorar al chico humano ...

-¿También tienes que tener? - se dijo así mismo la chica pelirroja al ver la escena… -kukuku, les enseñare lo que pasa cuando culpan a alguien de algo que no hiso ...

—Pobrecito mi Tsukune-kun quedo abandonado ~ - Ranko en tono meloso mientras abrazamos a Tsukune y presionamos su rostro contra sus pechos ...

—Eh, ¿Ranko? ¿Qué estas? - Tsukune sorprendido ..

—¡No te preocupes, a partir de ahora te cuidare! , pero para ir a mimarte a tu habitación ...

En ese instante dos chicas, pararon bien sus orejas .. "¿Qué acaba de decir? - Se publicó al mismo tiempo, Kurumu y Moka ...

—Ven, vamos a tu habitación, y haremos todas las cosas pervertidas que tú quieras ~ - dijo seductoramente la chica de trenza mientras arrastraba un Tsukune hacia los dormitorios, causando que dos chicas echaran chispas ...

—Espera, Ranko, no, ¿que haces? - se quejo Tsukune inútilmente mientras era arrastrado ... por una niña que aún era mucho más pequeña que él, tenia al menos 100 veces más de fuerza ...

+++ En la habitación +++

—Ra .. Ranko-chan que, que estás haciendo, po .. ¿Porque te quitas la ropa?

—Ji ji ji .. prepare este atuendo especialmente para ti ..— Tsukune comenzó como un temblar mientras que increíblemente hermosa y sexy Rankie se subiera sobre escasamente vestida con unas bragas y camisón trasparente, y claro no tiene sujetador ..

El otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, dos chicas apoyando sus orejas contra la puerta

—¡De seguro, solo nos están tomando el pelo! - afirma Kurumu con confianza ..

—Si ... si, no creo que Ranko sea capaz de ... -

"No te preocupes, Tsukune ... también es mi primera vez ... - en ese instante la pelirroja desabrocha los botones de la camisa de Tsukune ...

—De… detente, Tu .. Tú no eres así, además de ser tú ... - antes de que Tsukune pudiese terminar su frase, sus labios fueron silenciados por los dulces y los labios labios femeninos de la chica de trenza ..

—Y, bien, como se sienten mis labios? - pregunto la chica de tren seductoramente mientras que un hilo de saliva colgaba entre Tsukune y ella ...

—Ra .. Ranko, po .. por que haces esto? - Tsukune aun en estado de shock

Cuando, Kurumu y Moka escucharon, de la misma manera que "Mis amigos se encuentran en sus frentes ... * será pervertida! ... *

—Tsu .. ku .. ne ... san… hare que tu cuerpo no puede vivir sin el mío ~ -

Moka apretó sus puños, al mismo tiempo que Kurumu… —de… de seguro, ¿estamos solos haciendo ejercicios otra vez ..? - Kurumu temblando ...

—Ranko, para por favor, esto no está bien ... ¿además, que es lo que piensas hacer? - Tsukune resistir tanto como su masculinidad le permite, en mi opinión, cualquier niño que se respete, no se ha hecho un mejor trabajo aún que uno quisiera ...

No es obvio… tendremos sexo toooda la tarde ~, tomare tu virginidad y tú la mía ~ - susurro la pelirroja al oído de Tsukune…

Tumb..Tumb .. Tumb, el corazón de las chicas y el otro lado de la puerta latente, mientras se fundan en los excitantes palabras de la pelirroja —si, nos estamos tomando el pelo, no podemos estar realmente pensando en… - dijo Moka para calmarse así mismo

—Pa… para, Ranko, no puedo hacer esto!… - grito Tsukune

—Oh, mira, ves, ya estoy toda mojada, no puedes esperar a que pare ahora, además de tu amiguito, no pienso lo mismo que tu… .—

—¡Oye, cualquier chico que se respete no podría evitarse! ¡No te preocupes! - Tsukune exclamo con una voz algo aguda.

—Bien, creo que llegué a la hora, voy a meterlo… - ..

BAAAMB!, La puerta se abre de golpe ..

No, Tsukune es mío, no permitiré que hagas eso con él antes que yo! - Kurumu con los ojos lagrimeando.

—Tsukune, ¡te salvare! - Moka tan inocente como siempre, inocente, porque cualquier chico en una situación similar… ¡no querría ser salvado!

\- ¿Eh, donde está Tsukune? - Kurumu al ver a la pelirroja sola sentada en la cama ... con su uniforme escolar ...

Kukuku ... —¡cayeron redonditas! - Rio la pelirroja

—Espera!, ¿Que? - Moka confundida.

—Cierto, que fue lo que paso, no estaba… más importante donde está Tsukune? - Kurumu entre la angustia y el alivio.

—Jeje. Esta es la otra parte de la cama… "El pobre se desmaya".

Kurumu fue rápidamente a levantar un precioso Tsukune del suelo ... Ver la cinta de embalaje sobre sus labios, curiosamente con las marcas de pintalabios sobre ella

—¡Ah, que alivio! ¡Mi lindo Tsukune no fue manejado por esa sucia y vil pervertida! - Kurumu abrazando fuertemente un Tsukune contra sus pechos .. * Además, soy la única que puedes hacer cosas pervertidas con mi Tsukune-kun * para sí la súcubo

Moka se acerco a Tsukune, —¡Que alivio! ~ - suspiro mientras lo abrazaba ...

—Jeje. Eso les enseñara a no llamarnos pervertidos ni a Tsukune ni a mí.— Exclamo la pelirroja riendo ..

En ese momento, tanto Kurumu como Moka miraron con mala cara a Ranko ..., ¿cuándo hemos llamado pervertida a ti?

—Er .. quiero decir, que, para que no vuelvan a llamar Tsukune ni a nii-sama pervertidos, ya you you you are pervertidas for imaginarse cosas ... -

—Pero ellos nos espiaron! - reclamo kurumu ..

"No fue así", "No", "Sí", "Tsukune y yo", "Tsukune" y "Ranma", "Lo que sucedió", "No te escucharon explicaciones", se quejo la pelirroja ...

Kurumu y Moka miraron a Tsukune ¿Es cierto eso?

—Si, es que es cierto que también los vimos Ranma y Yo, pero solo fue porque queríamos saber que era lo que Gin miraba tan lascivamente— explico Tsukune

Moka y Kurumu bajaron la mirada…, —lo siento— ambas se disculpan…

No importa, al menos ya se aclaro el mal entendido—

—Ahora también tendré que disculparnos con Ranma— dijo Moka apenada ...

—Nah, no hace falta, Ranma ya está acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, el entiende— afirmo la pelirroja

—Yo, hay algo que no entiendo, si Tsukune se desmayo, ¿quién fue la voz que escuchamos?

—Ejem ... Ranko ... pa ... para! - tan pronto como Ranma-chan imito la voz de Tsukune las dudas quedaron aclaradas ...

—Valla, por otro lado, no puedo creer todas las cosas que hemos dicho, je, tienes la sangre más fría de lo que pensé, por no haberte avergonzado - comento Kurumu dando a palmada en la espalda de la pelirroja ... Ranko? oye despierta! y así fue como la resistencia de la pelota fue quebrada, y quedé inconsciente por la vergüenza ...

++++ s +++

Gin tenía planeado acusar a Tsukune y Ranma de ser unos mirones, pero, como no, no a clases, ni al club, ni a día ni a tiempo ni a los planos ni a nada. artificiales, que ella misma hizo ... y claro una chica bañándose a la luz de la luna era algo que él no puede resistir

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ... - Se dijo así mismo, Gin mientras espiaba a la luz de la luna llena ...

—Ha ~, baño caliente ser tan bueno— Shampoo salió del agua y se tapó con una toalla, tenía un mal presentimiento para que viera y sin perder tiempo ...

—Kukuku, cuando la luna llena brilla tan hermosa no puedo contener mi naturaleza!

++++ s +++

—¡Que suerte que no eres un mirón! - Moka mirando a un tema con las mejillas sonrojadas ...

—Yo me lambien alegra de que vuelvas a hablar ... Moka-san—

—Tsukune—

—Moka-san—

—Tsukune yo… - Ambos se ven fijamente a los ojos embriagados por el momento, se acercan sin cautela, Tsukune se preparan para los labios y se acercan a la vampiresa ... su corazón palpita como loco y su respiración se vuelve agitada e inconstante ..

—Moka-san— susurro el chico humano como sus labios estaban a punto de rozar con los de la vampiresa ...

—Tsukune… - diciendo eso Moka desvía su trayecto .. CHUUUU! Muerde el cuello de Tsukune causando que esta gimiera de dolor con un "¡GYAAAAAAAAAAK! -

—Gracias por la comida, Tsukune! - dijo una sonrojada Moka mientras tenia ambas manos en las mejillas ..

Ambos estaban esperando a Kurumu ya Ranma que se supe se deban a reunirnos con ellos para ir a castigar a cierto Sempai suyo ... y claro, Moka estar a solas con Tsukune solo significar una cosa, donación involuntaria de sangre por parte de Tsukune ..

—¡TSUKUNE! - Grito la súcubo mientras saltamos en los brazos de su amado, lamentablemente este es demasiado débil para la pérdida de la sangre como para poder mantenerlo, lo que parece ser un KYAAAAAAAAAA! Por parte de Kurumu al caer al suelo ..

"¿Bien, Tsukune? - el súcubo miro fijamente al chico humano," ¡Moka! Otra vez te ha alimentado de Tsukune! - gruño Kurumu enojada

—Es queeee… -

—Nada de eso, ¡No tengo permiso para los alimentos de mi amor!

No es para tanto, Kurumu-chan— Tsukune está intentando calmar la situación ...

Por suerte, para el… —¡Oigan, ya es la hora, vamos a por la idiota de Gin! - dijo una voz masculina que acabó de llegar ...

—Ranma, al fin llegas!, Que estabas haciendo?

—Hmm, bueno estaba buscando, algo, er, Moka, podrías venir a un momento— Moka es extraño porque el chico de la trenza llamaba, pero aun así fue junto a él,

Ranma y Moka se alejan un poco del grupo.

¿Dónde quieres? - La vampiresa pregunta con curiosidad.

—Bien, hay algo que quería saber hace tiempo. - Ranma en tono serio.

—Y bien, ¿qué es? - Moka también en tono serio

—Bien, esto… - el chico de trenza comienza a jugar con sus dedos, como si le diera vergüenza…. —Esto es, escuche de Ranko, que no puedes tocar el agua… -

—Así es, ¿por qué? ¨—

—Bueno. Lo que quería saber era, ¿Entonces como que te bañas? - tan pronto como Ranma dijo que se cubrió, no porque la leyenda, sino porque supo que esa era la causa que recibí una cachetada, pero Moka reacción de una forma que el No esperaba, en lugar de agredirlo soltó una explicación calmada.

—Los vampiros tenemos que neutralizar las propiedades purificadoras del agua con una hierba especial… - respondió la vampiresa, no entendiendo por qué Ranma se ha puesto en la defensa.

—Ah, ya veo, bueno, no sé si te interesa, pero— Ranma quita en un paquete de entre sus mangas ..

¿Dónde está? - Moka todavía sin sentido que estaba pasando ..

—Bien, es un jabón especial, se debe a que se debe evitar la cierta maldición que se activa con el agua, se ha activado, bien, se ha sido también se puede servir para evitar el agua se ha hecho daño ...

En ese momento Mok se quedo mirando fijamente al chico de la trenza, como no creyendo lo que acababa de decirle, o que le estaba haciendo un presente ...

"¿Por qué me miras así? - Ranma preocupado * se habrá enojado? *

Durante unos segundos Moka se redujo, y sus ojos se tornaron en un ligero color rojizo, se acercó al chico de trenza, —voy a probarlo— susurra que al oído de Ranma

+++ s ++++

—¿Qué crees, que están hablando? - Pregunta Tsukune algo desconcertado ..

—Jijiji, no será que— Kurumu rió con un tono pícaro

—¿No será que, qué? - Tsukune preocupado ...

No será, no sé, ni yo ni yo ni yo ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni me ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni tan ni tan ni sino ni sino ni tan ni salten ni les digan nada.

MUAC! Moka, como Moka le da un beso en la mejilla a Ranma, Tsukune queda con la boca abierta. Mientras que Kurumu se sonroja ... —KYAAA. ¡Qué buena pareja hacen! -

Ranma queda algo sorprendido, mientras que suavemente toca su mejilla donde recibió el beso

—¡Ah! lo siento, yo no quise— Moka apenada, no sabía por qué había hecho eso, —un así, gracias! - Moka se acerco a Kurumu y los demás ...

—KYAAAA, Moka felicidades por tu nuevo novio! - Celebro Kurumu animada, dando una palmadita en el hombro de Moka

—Que… que estás diciendo, ¡Ranma y yo solo somos amigos! - Moka tartamudeando

—¡EJEM!, Dejen de decir tonterías, como dijo ella, solo somos amigos! - afirmo Ranma, aun que ese 'solo somos amigos' en algún lugar en lo profundo de su alma le perturbaba

Tsukune se acerca a un Ranma, "oh, que fue lo que ..."

—Ni te preocupes, solo te di some, que serás una sorpresa para ti, ahora que llegué en verano… que tranquilo, que eres tú más que va a disfrutar .. kukuku— Ranma rio maliciosamente. Lo que causó que Tsukune dudara unos momentos, no obstante, confiará en Ranma al menos de momento ...

—Bien, ¿no teníamos que ir a castigar a Gin? - dijo Ranma cambiando de tema.

—¿Pero donde lo encontraré?, No lo suficiente como saber, sabremos dónde estaremos, como si estuviéramos en el karma, o una divina, ordenemos una lanada, una voz familiar se escuche por el bosque árboles muertos

—Jaja, entonces te tienes una mujer a la fuerza!

Al oír eso, la expresión de Ranma y el grupo cambio totalmente, -si será ... - se realizó al unísono en un tono lleno de desprendimiento y decepción ...

Ellos corrieron a ver quién era la pobre víctima del pervertido.

¡OSHA ~ N PU, ODIA A TIPOS PERSISTENTES! - Gruño la amazona mientras golpeaba a Gina un uno de sus Chui ..

Cof..cof. gien tosio un poco mientras se levantaba ... —¡Ahora te quiero con más razones! - Grito al instante su forma comienza a deformarse hasta tomar la apariencia de un lobo ...

—Valla, su apariencia es igual a su personalidad— comenta Ranma preparando las herramientas necesarias para hacer un abrigo de piel de lobo, buenas dentro de poco disponibles mucho tiempo, y no tenia ropa de invierno ...

Al instante en que Gin se transformó, su velocidad se multiplicó, BAAAM, golpeó un champú mandándola a volar hacia unos árboles petrificados ...

—Cof..cof .. ¡Yo matar! - Gruñón Shampoo luego de toser un poco… se levanta y saca una espada de entre sus mangas, pero luego se tambaleo hasta caer de rodillas

—EJEM!, Shampoo, este tipo te ha derrotado, ¡ahora tienes que casarte con él! - Ordena Colonia quien había presenciado la pelea —la ley de las amazonas chinas te obliga! -

Al instante de eso, Ranma dejo caer su mazo lobos mata ... ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué poder hacer? ¿What? ¿What? ¿Qué acaba de decir? Podrías hacer nada, solo ocurrió una cosa y era tu verdadera identidad, esa era la pelota, la derrota, la forma, la salvación, pero al mismo tiempo, Moka y Kurumu sabrían la verdad ...

Gin se acerco a a Shampoo, —kukuku, no know to that leg, pero, es bastante conveniente— rió el lobo maliciosamente mientras regresaba a su forma humana preparando para besar a su nueva "prometida"

Ranma estaba preparado para decir la verdad, tomé un balde de agua fría, cuando ...

—¡KYAAAAA! - ¡PLAS!, Shampoo grito luego de darle una cachetada al lobo

—¡Shampoo!, Que estás haciendo, ¡el está en todo su derecho! - Colonia molesta

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!, Acudo al artículo 6, sección yuri párrafo 3— la amazona con lagrimas en los ojos

—¡Espera!, ¿No estarás hablando en serio? - dijo Colonia algo perturbada.

"¿Qué significa eso?", Pregunto Ranma algo intrigado, nunca escuchó nada de eso, además, Shampoo lo acepto a él fácilmente, porque no acudió a dicho artículo cuando él la venció? (en su vida pasada claro está)…

Colonia mira a Ranma y dice ... Significa que, ella repudia a todos los hombres, por lo tanto, las leyes se invierten… -

—Espera, que significa eso?

—Bien, cuanta, mata a todo hombre que ha vencido, y debe casar con una mujer que derrota— al instante la expresión de todos se deforma en una mueca de intriga ...

—Pe, pero, entonces… —Ranma ya se vía a sí mismo en su forma de ser cazado por Shampoo para contraer matrimonio pero…

—¡Muy bien! - Chillo la amazona mientras abrazamos a Moka, entonces como a torbellino de amor Shampoo barrio a Moka con a beso en sus labios, a Cayeron como lluvia en tierra seca (frase copiada del manga de Ranma1 / 2 para la ocasión)

La mandíbula de Ranma y Tsukune cayeron en un metro, al tiempo en que volvemos a ser pálidos hasta quedar blancos ... y el líquido rojo carmesí fluyo de sus narices .. Como una fuente de agua. Bueno, ese fue Tsukune más bien, un Ranma más bien salió un pequeño hilillo de sangre casi invisible.

Kurumu por su parte en su corazón latió fuertemente en el tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecieron ...

Cuando Shampoo se aparto, Moka estaba más rojo que un tomate, —Tsukune! Ayúdame! - chillo la vampiresa escondiéndose detrás de Tsukune

—Hmm, parece que tienes que matar a Tsukune— murmura la amazona, y al instante Moka y Kurumu cubrieron a Tsukune —¡no por favor! -; "No te lo permitiré"

Shampoo acaricio su barbilla… —hmm, entonces acudo a la ley 21, sección 3 párrafo 4—

Ranma miro a Cologne, y sin decir nada en este sentido no tenía que dar una respuesta —significa que también aceptara amar al amante de su esposa—

—Ranma estaba sintiendo que su cerebro se estaba friendo—, en eso una cosa paso por su mente, —entonces, porque ella nunca dijo nada de eso, y envio de eso intento matar a Akane? Ranma mira una colonia nuevamente…

—Dime, si Shampoo hubiera perdido contra un hombre, ¿habría sido necesario tener qué casarse con el, pero este ya tuvo la novia? -

Colonia miro a Ranma, sintiendo que lo conoces en alguna parte, aun que no grabamos de donde, —bien, en ese caso, el novio puede acudir a la ley nº11, y el cual está estipulado, o se queda con las dos o ninguna. -

—Pe, pero como el novio sabría de dichosa ley! - Ranma irritado

—Bien, es por eso, que las chicas siempre llevan una copia de las leyes en todos los idiomas, y se entregan al novio—

En ese instante, Ranma grabó, ¿Qué hacer con él? La verdad es que no tiene que ver con la leyenda ... —¡Maldita mar! - tan pronto como Ranma dijo que iba a golpear la cabeza contra un árbol petrificado hasta el punto de vista hacer sangrar su frente —¡IDOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! -

Por otro lado el olvidado Gin se deprimió por haber sido total y completamente rechazado ... incluso preferir estar con otra chica antes que el ...

—¡Maldita sea!, De castigo, que quedé como chica por 3 meses sin derecho al agua caliente - se dijo así mismo Ranma antes de echarse a sí mismo agua fría de su termo sin que nadie pudiera ver el cambio

Gin se recuperó poco a poco, y en tan solo unos instantes… al ver la pelirroja ... —¡Encuentra TE HARE A TI MIA! - Gruño el lobo saltando por la pelirroja ...

—¡Ni ME MOLESTES IMBECIL! —Gruente la pelirroja mientras mandamos a volar al lobo con una ráfaga de ki, el rugido del león, extra potente debido a la gran depresión del momento ...

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

 **Tenia esto "listo" hace tres meses, pero nunca pude publicarlo. le eche otra miradita para corregir mas horrores ortográficos, aun que aun quedan bastantes.**

 **Mi amigo Alucardzero, está publicando su versión en Wattapat, pasen a leerlo, ha tenido algunas ideas geniales.**


End file.
